Descendance Pirate
by lolaxx08
Summary: Kalia est une hybride, mi-humaine, mi-divinité. Maintenant qu'elle possède un fruit du démon, le monde sous-marin lui est impossible d'accès. Mais elle trouve refuge dans l'équipage de Barbe Blanche. De plus son père compte bien rattraper les années qu'il a perdu avec elle.
1. Chapitre 1 : Une hybride

Voici une fanfiction One Piece. Je l'ai prévue beaucoup plus longue que mes autres fanfictions et elle pourra ce découper en trois grosses partie. j'ai compté environ 70 chapitres pour cette fanfiction. Elle débute un peu moins d'un an avant le départ de Luffy. Il y aura différents couples dans cette fanfiction, des différents genres alors soyez indulgents et si ça ne vous plait pas ne lisez pas cette fanfiction. Si vous êtes arrivés ici je vous souhaite une bonne lecture

* * *

Au fin fond du nouveau monde, dans les plus sombres fonds sous marins, on pouvait distingué la présence d'un immense palais fait d'or. A l'intérieur plusieurs hommes, sirènes ou hommes poisons gardaient l'entré des portes ou patrouillaient dans les longs couloir. La plus grande salle était occupée par un petit groupe d'hommes et de femmes, installés autour d'une immense table de pierre et regardant une projection de la bataille qui se déroulait entre BigMom et Barbe Blanche. Une femme à la longue chevelure verte et aux oreilles pointues s'exclama :  
\- C'est un scandale ! Pourquoi ne pas faire couler le navire de cette grosse truie !  
\- Ce sont des affaires humaines, Niraide répliqua un homme poisson imposant en face d'elle.  
\- ils attaquent l'île sans répit et tout cela pour des confiseries ! Ajouta une sirène blonde elle aussi furieuse. Un débat s'engagea entre le groupe. Les conversations étaient de plus en plus bruyantes et grossières. Seul un homme ne participait pas à cette ménagerie. Il dominait le petit groupe avec ces cinq mètres de haut. Sa longue chevelure blonde tombait autour de lui et sa barbe de même couleur lui donnait un air colérique ce qui était accentué par ses petits yeux d'un bleu d'une nuance indéfinissable. A ces coté était déposé un immense trident en or massif serti d'émeraude et de rubis. Son immense main tapotait doucement le manche de cette incroyable arme. Il fini par tonner :  
\- Cela suffi ! Barbe Blanche fait un meilleur protecteur que Big Mom. Envoyer une équipe de soutien.  
\- Maitre Poseidon ? L'équipe sept est...  
\- Non, envoyer l'équipe de Kalia.  
\- Comment ? Crièrent-ils tous surpris. Leur maître avait-il perdu la tête ? Envoyer sa petite fille si proche des humains, en première ligne pour un combat ? Certes elle savait ce défendre et depuis des années elle vivait avec eux mais ils avaient faillit la perdre quelques années plus tôt et leur maître avait toujours évité de l'envoyer proche des hommes.  
\- Maître Poséidon, avec tout le respect que je vous dois, je pense que c'est une mauvaise idée d'envoyer votre petite fille, si près de la civilisation humaine... la dernière fois...  
\- Tu oses remettre en cause les ordres de ton dieu !  
Tous pâlirent et baissèrent la tête. L'immense homme tonna alors :  
\- Faites venir ma petite fille !

Le silence fut total jusqu'à l'arrivée de la jeune femme. Elle était petite et très fine. Elle ressemblait beaucoup plus à une adolescente de 16 ans qu'à la jeune adulte qu'elle était. Sa longue chevelure rouge sanguine avait été attachée et flottait derrière elle suivant les courants marins et ses propres mouvements. Ses yeux étaient pareil à ceux du dieu, d'une nuance indéfinissable avec une lueur calculatrice et déterminée.  
Elle s'inclina légèrement vers lui posant sa main sur le fourreau de sa longue épée d'or et de granit marin.  
\- Vous m'avez fait demander Grand-père ?  
\- En effet, Kalia. Big Mom et Barbe Blanche sont de nouveau en confrontation pour l'île des hommes poissons. J'ai besoin d'une équipe pour éviter les dégâts et donner un coup de pouce à Barbe Blanche, dans la plus grande discrétion.  
Elle se redressa droite les mains croisées dans son dos.  
\- Une mission si proche des humains... je n'ai jamais...  
\- Remets tu mes ordres en question ?  
Ils s'affrontèrent du regard pendant une longue minute avant que la jeune femme ne baisse les yeux au sol et n'abdique :  
\- Non grand père. Je pars immédiatement.  
Elle sorti de la pièce sans rien ajouter. Son grand père n'en faisait qu'à sa tête de toute façon. Elle ne savait jamais sur quel pieds danser avec lui. Elle continua de marcher dans le couloir la tête haute sous les regards des gardes. Toute l'assemblé était resté silencieuse. La jeune femme les mettaient tous mal à l'aise. Elle était trop parfaite. Malgré son hybridité, elle ressemblait énormément à son grand père, aucun sentiments humain, juste de la logique et des connaissances. Quand elle n'était pas en mission il la trouvait soit plongé dans des livres de la bibliothèque ou bien à s'entraîner au combat avec toute sorte d'armes qu'elle trouvait, un soldat parfait. Personne n'aurait pus deviner sa partie humaine. Habituellement, les hybrides ne survivait pas dans leur monde. Leur partie humaine était bien plus importante que leur partie divine. Vivre sous l'océan leur était impossible et leurs instincts humains étaient trop vivace pour comprendre le rôle qu'ils jouaient dans le monde. Kalia avait une partie divine bien plus imposante que la moyenne et comprenait parfaitement leurs rôle. Ils étaient des pions sur l'échiquier géant du monde et jamais elle ne s'en était plaint.

Poséidon regarda la jeune femme sortir. Il le voyait maintenant depuis des mois. Sa petite fille n'allait pas bien. Elle le défiait de plus en plus souvent du regard et une lueur de colère se cachait au fond de ses yeux. Peut être qu'il devrait l'envoyer pour un petit bout de temps dans le monde humain, auprès de son père ? Il lui en parlerait à son retour. C'est elle qui choisirait. Elle avait l'age maintenant.

 _Trois jours plus tards, île des hommes poissons_

ils avaient mis l'île en sécurité en éloignant les deux immenses navires de guerres dans une ancienne fosse sous marine. Ils observaient la bataille depuis presque une heure. Kalia était toujours droite les bras croisés sous sa poitrine. Elle était resté silencieuse depuis des heures observant le combat. Comment le faire tourner à leur avantage ? Derrière elle son second avait une position tout aussi strict. Ses cheveux était rasés et ses yeux rouge sang voyageaient entre le combat et sa chef. Il était bien plus grand que Kalia et portait le même uniforme sombre qu'elle. Lui était beaucoup moins patient que la rousse. Une heure à ne rien faire était beaucoup trop pour lui.  
\- Kalia... commença t'il.  
\- Nous allons jouer au fée! C'est la seule manière de réussir à faire gagner Barbe Blanche.  
Il la regarda surpris. Jouer au fée consistait à donner des petits coups de mains lors des combats en déstabilisant l'adversaire par des petits tours de magie ou coups de malchance.  
\- Kalia vous...  
\- Je resterais avec Barbe Blanche. J'ai un mauvais pressentiment. Vous dépêchez vous! Cette bataille doit être fini dans une demi-heure grand maximum.  
Il hocha la tête et alla avertir le reste de l'équipe. Elle n'eut aucun mal à rentrer dans le revêtement de barbe Blanche, ni à se fondre dans le décor pour examiner tout ce qui pouvait se produire autour du géant. Elle aperçut ses hommes, aider petit à petit l'équipage de l'empereur. Cette fois ci on voyait parfaitement que Barbe Blanche prenait l'avantage. L'équipage de Big Mom était de plus en plus démuni. Finalement elle était peut être stupide ? C'est à ce moment là, que son instinct se mit en alerte Tout son corps se tendit et elle dégaina son katana en voyant un groupe d'hommes poissons approcher sans bruit. Mais que fichait-il ? Pourquoi Barbe Blanche ne les avaient pas remarqués ? Elle jeta un coup d'œil à la bataille et du retenir un haut de cœur en voyant un homme se faire avaler par BigMom. Cette femme était un véritable monstre. Barbe Blanche était donc lui aussi entré dans la bataille. Kalia ne réfléchit pas plus. Elle n'avait pas le temps de prévenir le capitaine d'une quelconque façon. Son grand-père avait été clair, Barbe Blanche ne devait pas mourir. C'est pour cela qu'elle avait été envoyé ici avec son équipe. Elle s'approcha donc discrètement des quatre hommes qui se glissaient sans mal dans la foule s'approchant de plus en plus du géant. Elle tua les trois premiers sans aucun problèmes. Son katana leur tranchèrent tous la gorge rapidement et ils tombèrent au sol morts dans leur marre de sang. Elle prit donc confiance et ne fit pas attention en s'approchant du quatrième. Ce dernier se retourna au dernier moment et l'empala sur sa propre épée un grand sourire aux lèvres. Elle sentit toute sa puissance disparaître et la chair autour de l'épée se mit à brûler. Quand la lame se retira d'un coup sec elle tomba à genoux les mains posées sur son flanc. Elle allait mourir. Elle avait l'impression que l'on avait enfoncé des braises chaudes dans sa plaie. Les larmes se mirent à rouler sur ses joues. L'homme essuya la lame de son épée sur son pantalon, toujours avec cette expression carnassière sur le visage.  
\- On t'attendait princesse. Mon maître va être ravi que la mission ait réussie.  
Elle cracha du sang. Ce n'était pas normal. Sa blessure était peut être grave mais elle n'aurait pas dut brûler. Elle avait toujours réussie à se relever après ce genre de bataille. Mais la son corps refusait de bouger. Sa respiration était de plus en plus difficile et sa vision se troublaient.  
\- Je t'aurais bien achevée mais je dois profiter de l'instant présent.  
Il lui tourna donc le dos sans un regard en arrière avançant discrètement vers Barbe Blanche occupé à aider ses fils. Elle rassembla ses dernières forces et réussi à se relever tenant fermement son katana. Elle ne sut comment mais elle s'approcha de lui en courant et lui trancha la tête d'un seul coup. Le corps tomba dans un bruit sourd et la tête roula sur le sol. L'homme ayant toujours une expression de surprise sur le visage. Elle aperçu Rohan dans la foule se tournant vers elle effrayé. Elle retomba au sol vide d'énergie. Sa tête cogna brutalement rendant sa vision trouble et pleine de points noirs. L'homme poisson qu'elle venait d'abattre n'avait rien à voir avec la piraterie, ni avec la marine. Il venait de leur monde. Il fallait qu'elle prévienne son grand-père. Elle devait lui dire que l'ennemi était passé à l'attaque. Elle essaya de se relever mais elle ne bougea pas d'un millimètre. Tout son corps irradiait et une envie de vomir la prit. Il l'avait empoisonné ? Mais avec quoi ? Elle n'avait jamais entendu parler de poison nuisible aux divinité. Aux humains oui, mais personne ne savait qu'elle avait cette moitié humaine sauf les membres de l'assemblés et Rohan... ils avaient trouvés un poison utilisable sur eux. Elle devait prévenir Rohan. Elle le trouva essayant de braver la foule pour se diriger vers elle. Elle articula le plus possible alors que tout ses muscles commençaient à se tétaniser :  
\- Tiamat... poison.  
Puis se fut la fin, cette fois ci elle ne se réveillera pas.

* * *

Voila la fin du prologue, j'espère que vous l'avez apprécié. Laissez une petite review ça me fera plaisir. Si il y a quelque chose à améliorer envoyez moi un message privé ou une review. Je suis à la recherche d'un(e) bêta, vous l'avez surement remarqué moi et les fautes d'orthographes ça fait deux. j'essaye de me corriger le plus possible mais j'ai besoin d'une personne pour m'aider à relire encore une fois mon texte avant de publier. C'est difficile de voir toutes les fautes que l'on fait. Je vous dit au prochain chapitre


	2. Chapitre 2 : fin d'une vie

Bonjour à tous. Voici le chapitre deux. On se retrouve donc sur le Moby Dick, le navire de Barbe Blanche pour suivre notre petite Kalia. Je vous laisses tous pour ce prochain chapitre bonne lecture.

* * *

Ils étaient enfin remontés à la surface. Marco n'aimait pas les voyages sous marins surtout quand celui ci n'en était pas vraiment un. Une bataille contre un Yonkou au fin fond de l'océan n'avait jamais été une bonne idée. Leur Père avait faillit y passer cette fois ci. Tué par des satanés hommes poissons. Heureusement que cette inconnue était la. Mais comment avait-elle réussi à entrer sur le bateau ? Comment avait-elle pu savoir que ces hommes serait la pour essayer de tuer père. Il avait beau faire tourner tout cela dans tout les sens, il revenait toujours à la même conclusion. Cette fille était elle aussi prête à tuer Barbe Blanche. Mais ce dernier ne semblait pas le penser. Il avait ordonné qu'on la soigne le plus rapidement possible et avait déclaré à tout l'équipage qu'elle était leurs invitée et que tout le monde lui devait la vie. Une chose que le blond ne supportait pas. Ils n'avaient rien vu. Aucune preuve qui pourrait la hisser au rang de "sauveuse". Les médecins avaient été formel. Elle avait été gravement blessée et avait perdu beaucoup de sang. La lame qui l'avait blessée avait été empoisonnée et pendant des jours elle avait souffert. Aucun des hommes de sciences n'avait pu trouver de quoi elle avait été victime mais tout les symptômes avaient disparu du jour au lendemain sans aucune explication. Marco avança vers son père assis sur le pont sirotant du saké.

Quand Barbe Blanche le vit approcher, il déposa sa coupelle et regarda son fils. Il était grand, aussi grand qu'un humain pourrait l'être et avait une chevelure blonde qui ressemblait fortement aux feuilles de palmiers. Il portait un simple pantacourt en jean et une chemise violette ouverte. Son visage était fermé. Son fils allait donc encore lui parler de la rousse.  
\- Père, laissons la sur la prochaine île. Cette gamine a sûrement de la famille quelque part, nous aurions du la laisser sur l'île des hommes poissons.  
\- Marco. Elle m'a sauvé la vie. Nous la garderont avec nous le temps qu'il faudra.  
Le phénix soupira et parti sans rien ajouter. Cette gosse allait leurs causer des ennuis, il le sentait. Il se rendit pourtant à l'infirmerie ou elle était toujours profondément endormie. Ace était la, assis sur une chaise. Le plus jeune de l'équipage lisait un énorme livre qu'il semblait peiner à comprendre. Il frottait souvent ses cheveux bruns ondulés et ses yeux verts étaient illuminés d'une lumière d'incompréhension totale. Il était vêtu d'un simple jeans et de rangers. Son chapeau orange était posé sur la table de chevet. Il leva son visage couvert de taches de rousseurs vers lui et sourit :  
\- T'es la Marco ? C'est mon tour de garde.  
\- Je venais revérifier qu'elle allait bien. Père la veut vivante.  
-Pff je sais m'occuper de quelqu'un de malade. Dit-il en gonflant légèrement les joues avant de retourner à sa lecture. Marco sourit amusé par les réactions du second commandant et s'approcha donc pour examiner la jeune femme. Rien, aucune amélioration. Son pouls était toujours aussi faible et la blessure ne semblait toujours pas cicatriser. Il fut donc surpris quand une poigne d'acier enserra son poignet. Il croisa le regard bleu de la jeune femme et il eut un frisson d'angoisse.  
\- Qui êtes vous ? Souffla t-elle en ne desserrant pas sa main. Le blond se reprit chassant le sentiment de mal être qui le parcourait et reprit :  
\- toi qui es tu ? Comment t'es tu retrouvé sur notre navire ? Pourquoi étais tu si blessée ?  
Elle l'examina de haut en bas et reprit d'une voix faible :  
\- Je m'appelle Kalia. J'ai sauvé votre capitaine qui allait se faire tuer par des hommes poissons.  
-On t'a sauvé.  
\- Vous n'auriez pas dut. Je vais sûrement vous apportez des ennuis.  
Marco se tendit en l'entendant. Pas un remerciement et la promesse de batailles à venir. Ace se leva tout souriant et reprit en venant s'asseoir sur une petite partie du lit  
\- Dit pas ça, j'ai donner mon sang pour te sauver, alors t'as pas intérêt à faire de bêtises . Mais aux faites pourquoi tu dis ça ? Tu es poursuivit par quelqu'un ? Tu es une ancienne esclave ? Un marine ?

Elle le regarda et secoua la tête en disant :  
\- Non rien de tout ça. J'ai juste une poisse monstrueuse.  
Le sourire d'Ace devient encore plus grand et il hocha vivement la tête  
\- Mon petit frère est comme ça lui aussi . Au pire on est super fort. On a peur de rien. Tu as sauver notre père on peut bien t'aider.

Le blond soupira et recula. Ace faisait trop confiance à cette gamine. Même si elle avait sauvé leur père ,et il le répéterait encore, ils n'en avait aucune véritable preuve, elle était une menace pour l'équipage. Elle avait tué trois hommes poissons par derrière et décapité un quatrième. Les autres pouvaient lui donner raison, lui, il ne le ferait pas avant d'avoir le fin mot de toute cette histoire.

Ace semblait vraiment l'apprécier. Il avait déjà engagé la conversation et posait des centaines de questions à Kalia. Elle était totalement froide ou plutôt sans aucune émotion. Elle écoutait Ace discuter et répondait aux questionx quand elle le voulait tout a fait poliment. Mais elle ne l'oublia jamais. Elle jeta toujours un léger regard en sa direction pour s'assurer qu'il n'avait pas bougé ou qu'il n'était pas armé. Elle était plutôt jolie, bon elle ressemblait bel et bien à une ado en pleine puberté avec sa toute petite taille. Elle ne devait même pas faire 1m60. Elle avait un peu de poitrine en tout cas suffisamment mais bien cachée sous le t-shirt que Thatch lui avait prêté. Ses cheveux rouge sanguin étaient quelque peu emmêlés. Haruta venait lui faire sa toilette tout les jours et en profitait pour lui brosser les cheveux. Seul son visage trahissait sa maturité. Ses traits étaient fins et dessinés avec de jolies courbes. Ses lèvres étaient pulpeuses mais pincées et son grand regard bleu était froid et calculateur. Tout ce visage n'avait rien d'enfantin. Elle repoussa sa longue chevelure dans son dos alors qu'Ace commençait à commenter la couleur intrigante. Marco lui n'avait rien trouvé d'étrange à cette couleur. Il avait rencontrer bien nombre de personne avec des coiffures bien plus excentriques que celle ci.  
Il se redressa quand il entendit son père arriver. La jeune femme aussi s'était assise droite dans son lit et regardait la porte. Ace se leva du lit un grand sourire aux lèvres. Quand la porte s'ouvrit elle ne tressaillit même pas. Elle le regarda juste silencieuse baissant légèrement les yeux pour signifier son respect, jeune femme très étrange.  
\- Bonjour jeune fille.  
\- Capitaine Barbe Blanche. C'est un honneur de vous rencontrez. Dit-elle d'une douce voix inclinant la tête. Ses deux mains dans son dos. Marco ne loupa pas ce geste qu'il avait vu faire des centaines de fois par des Marines. C'était une des leurs, maintenant il en était certain.  
\- Je t'apprécie petite. Tu m'as sauvé la vie. Que puis-je faire pour toi ?  
Marco s'avança d'un pas et reprit cette fois ci convaincu que c'était tout simplement un piège :  
\- Père... elle va mieux, laissons la sur la prochaine île. Nous l'avons soigné...  
\- Marco ! Quel est cet attitude.  
\- On ne sait pas qui elle est ! Comment a telle fini sur notre navire en plein milieu de l'océan alors qu'elle possède un fruit du démon !

Tout le corps de Kalia se tendit et un lueur de surprise traversa son regard. Un fruit du démon... il avait osé l'empoisonné avec cette chose ! Elle venait de perdre beaucoup plus qu'elle ne le pensait. Le yonkou semblait prêt à lui accorder une faveur pour lui avoir sauver la vie. Elle devait en profiter pour assurer ses arrières le plus rapidement possible. Elle était faible maintenant. Les trois hommes la fixèrent ayant tous remarqués ce changement d'attitude soudain. La rousse semblait même plongé dans ses esprits ayant totalement oubliée leur présence. C'est Ace qui la ramena à elle en posant doucement sa main sur son épaule  
\- Il y a un problème ?  
Elle le regarda et secoua la tête.  
\- Non... je dois rejoindre mon père. J'ai perdu mon seul moyen de communication avec lui sur l'île des hommes poissons. Est ce que vous pouvez m'amenez à lui ? Je sais que c'est beaucoup demander. Je ne sais même pas ou il pourrait être en se moment même et c'est un des Yonkou..  
\- Je n'ai peur de personne. Ton père est donc Kaidou ?  
Elle le regarda choqué et reprit agacer :  
\- qui veut être l'enfant de...  
elle frissonna et continua:  
\- Je suis la fille de Shanks le roux.  
Le silence se fit à nouveau et Barbe Blanche se mit à rire :  
\- Le roux, bien entendu. Il n'y a que lui pour réussir à avoir une fille comme toi. Marco, Ace sortez et prévenez le roux. Je dois parler seul à seul avec notre belle invitée.  
Marco hésita un instant mais suivit son frère. Son père pourrait très bien se défendre contre cette gamine.

Quand la porte fut fermé il reprit :  
\- Tu as de la chance d'être une hybride. Au départ j'ai cru que tu allais y passer, les fruits du démons sont des véritables saloperies sur vous. Mais ta partie humaine a décidée que tu ne devais pas mourir et t'as sauvée.  
Kalia l''observa tendue. Il savait ce qu'elle était. Comment ? Il se tourna à nouveau vers elle s'installant sur la chaise :  
\- Ne prend pas cet air surpris. Je suis vieux. J'ai eut un enfant comme toi. Elle est morte bien vite malheureusement et elle était beaucoup plus humaine que toi. C'est la première fois que je vois ses yeux divins sur un hybride. Habituellement les traits physiques sont apportés par le parent humain.  
\- Mon grand père avait l'habitude de dire que je n'avais hérité de mon père que la couleur de mes cheveux.  
\- J'aurais dut deviner en effet. Enfin j'ai pensé que beaucoup de monde pouvait avoir cette couleur, mais comme tu l'as si bien signalée, je n'ai connu que ton père avec cette touffe tomate. Tu as donc été élevé par eux ?  
\- Mon grand-père m'a élevé. Ma mère à préféré continuer sa route. Je n'ai presque jamais connu le monde humain. On disait toujours que s'était trop dangereux. Que je pourrais... ne pas revenir avec eux.  
\- Ta mère ne t'a pas élevé ? Elle aurait du être ravi que tu puisses rester avec elle. Je me rappelle... qu'elle était triste d'abandonner son enfant sur mon navire.  
\- Ma mère a préféré continuer sa route. Elle ne voulait pas d'enfant. Elle jouait avec les sentiments des autres. Tout ce qu'elle voulait s'était agrandir son tableau de chasse. Mon père... je ne l'ai vu que deux trois fois quand j'étais plus jeune. J'aimais passer du temps avec lui. J'étais une autre personne, peut être plus libre. Il m'aimait vraiment et il me protégeait.  
\- Tu aimes beaucoup ton père n'est ce pas ? C'est amusant de savoir que le roux est un bon père. Enfin je m'en serais bien douté. Il doit être un de ces parents Gaga de leurs enfants.  
\- oui, il était comme ça.  
\- Mais venons plutôt à la question qui me brûle les lèvres. Pourquoi m'avoir sauvé Kalia ?  
\- Votre mort n'est pas autorisé pour l'instant. Cela bouleverserait beaucoup trop l'équilibre qui s'est instauré entre nos deux camps.  
\- Poséidon et Tiamat... deux divinités marines puissantes aux commandes de deux grandes armées. Comment les marines et les pirates ont-il put faire deux camps si distinct ?  
\- Mon grand père déteste les lois, il les change tout le temps. La stabilité c'est pas son truc, Tiamat est son parfait contraire.  
\- Ton Grand-père ? Ton grand-père est Poséidon ! Reprit Barbe Blanche surpris.

Il ne s'attendait pas du tout à ça. Maintenant il comprenait mieux pourquoi la part divine de Kalia était plus importante. Elle hocha simplement la tête à son affirmation. Il soupira et reprit :

\- Le roux a toujours été surprenant. Réussir à mettre dans son lit la fille de Poséidon. Cela m'étonne qu'il ne s'en soit pas venté.  
\- Mon père aimait ma mère, elle non. Elle voulait juste dire au monde entier que Shanks le roux avait été son amant. Mon Grand-père n'a jamais sut l'arrêter. Pourtant les dieux savent à quel point il a essayé.  
\- Tu parles de ta mère au passé?  
\- Elle est morte. Tiamat l'a tuée. Il voulait mon demi-frère. Mais son père l'avait déjà emmené loin de ma mère. Il a réussi à la piéger et je ne sais par quel moyen. Il l'a tuée. Il est la fierté de mon Grand-père, je suis juste... un autre de ses soldats.  
\- Je vois... ton demi-frère, je suppose que tu ne l'as jamais rencontré.  
\- Pourquoi parler de ça ? C'est sans importance maintenant. Je vais devoir vivre dans ce monde  
\- Tu peux continuer ta vie en mer. Trouves toi un bon équipage et parcours les mers.  
\- J'ai vécu toute ma vie sous la mer. J'étais une bonne combattante, un soldat. Je ne comprends pas la plupart des signaux que vous essayez de m'envoyer. Je ne comprend pas pourquoi ce Ace m'a parlé sans aucun problème comme s'il était mon coéquipier. Je ne comprend rien à ce monde, ce fonctionnement. Pourquoi déclencher une guerre pour de la nourriture ? Pourquoi pleurer et rire ? Qu'est ce que vous appelez l'amour ? Pourquoi ce battre jusqu'à mort alors que vous savez que c'est peine perdu ? Je ne comprends rien à tout cela. Je n'ai plus de pouvoirs et je ne suis pas habituée à me battre à la surface. Je vais devoir tout rapprendre à zéro. Je ne savais qu'obéir aux ordres de mon Grand-père.  
Barbe Blanche se contenta de la regarder. Le monde des divinités était très différent du leurs. On oubliait son cœur et son âme pour penser logiquement.  
\- Tout cela peut s'apprendre. Si tu t'y mets je penses que tu pourrais vraiment le comprendre et puis ta personnalité calme et réfléchit peut être un véritable atout dans ce monde.  
\- Est ce une proposition pour que je rejoigne votre équipage ?  
Il éclata de rire. Elle ne perdait pas le nord. Une fois calme il reprit :  
\- Je serais ravi de te considérer comme ma fille.  
\- Je vais y réfléchir sérieusement alors. Je veux d'abord voir mon père. Dire adieu à mon Grand-père et mon équipe, si je peux.  
\- Tu n'as pas fait que me sauver la vie. Je savais qu'il y avait beaucoup trop de coups de chance d'un coup.  
\- Big Mom serait un désastre pour l'île des hommes poissons.  
\- Je ne savais pas que j'avais autant de soutient divin. Reprit-il avec un sourire. Elle releva les yeux vers lui et ajouta :  
\- Tout dépend des circonstances.  
\- Bien entendu. Je vais appeler Shanks pour que nous puissions nous rencontrer. Tu peux te reposer ici. Personne ne viendra te chercher des ennuis.

* * *

Voila la fin de ce chapitre, n'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review pour me dire ce que vous en penser et ce que je pourrais améliorer. Merci de votre soutien. Je suis toujours à la recherche d'un(e) bêta.


	3. Chapitre 3 : devenir humaine ?

Me revoici pour un troisieme chapitre. Les prochains chapitres sortirons environ tout les quinze jours, parfois plus rapidement ou plus lentement ça dépendra des mes cours. Merci de votre soutient et bonne lecture

* * *

Elle s'était rallongée peu après que Barbe blanche soit sorti. Sa blessure lui faisait horriblement mal. Son corps ne semblait plus cicatrisé aussi vite qu'avant. Elle repoussa le draps blanc et souleva le vieux t-shirt gris. Un long bandage blanc taché de sang lui recouvrait tout l'estomac. Elle soupira et le souleva légèrement pour essayer d'apercevoir la blessure. Elle ne vit que du sang encore frais. Elle grimaça et rabaissa le tissus rapidement en soupirant. Ça n'avait vraiment pas l'air beau. Ce connard l'avait bien charcuté. Elle soupira et rabaissa son t-shirt et posa une main sur son estomac en fermant les yeux. Elle devait essayer de réfléchir. Elle ne pourrait plus retourner avec son Grand père et elle ne voulait pas être un poids pour son Père. Barbe Blanche avait raison. Elle devait apprendre à vivre dans ce monde et le plus tôt sera le mieux. La porte s'ouvrit un bon quart d'heure plus tard.  
\- Hey. Je viens te tenir compagnie. Déclara Ace en rentrant toujours un grand sourire aux lèvres. Est ce que ce gosse pouvait avoir une autre expression sur le visage ? Elle se redressa un minimum et reprit :  
\- Salut...  
Il tira la chaise plus proche de son lit et s'installa tranquillement avant de la regarder et de dire :  
\- Je te dérange pas ? Marco est énervé et à l'air de vouloir tout me mettre sur le dos donc je suis venu me cacher.  
\- Pourquoi te mettrait-il tout sur le dos ? Ce n'est pas acceptable  
\- Je savais qu'on allait bien s'entendre tout les deux. T'es hyper franche comme meuf! Je trouves ça génial !  
Elle le regarda sans vraiment comprendre. Pourquoi il pensait qu'ils pouvaient bien s'entendre ? Qu'est ce qu'elle avait fait pour créer un lien avec lui ? Elle lui avait à peine adresser la parole. Il reprit :  
\- T'as pas envie de t'amusé un peu ? Faire ce que tu veux ? Ça doit être triste de rester allongé dans ce lit. Ça va bientôt faire deux semaines que t'es la dedans. Ça fait longtemps que je serais partie en courant moi.  
\- Je n'ai jamais fait ce que j'avais envie de faire. Répondit-elle. Il resta surpris un moment et rit :  
\- c'est impossible. Tu as bien du faire au moins une fois ce que tu voulais.  
\- Non, j'ai toujours obéit à mon Grand-père.  
\- ça doit être triste, de pas avoir de libre arbitre ! J'ai jamais suivit les règles de personnes. Enfin avant de trouver père. Je faisais ce que je voulais quand je le voulais. J'avais des responsabilités. Je devais protéger mon frère. Je me sentais pas vraiment à ma place autre part. Luffy m'a toujours aidé à me sentir un peu chez moi. Mais l'appel de la mer est plus fort que tout.  
En le voyant avec une expression si triste elle eut mal au cœur. Elle posa sa main sur sa poitrine, était-elle malade ? Non peut être la fatigue. Elle eut alors une idée :  
\- Apprend moi alors. Apprends moi les émotions. Apprends moi à devenir un peu plus humaine !

Il resta un bon moment silencieux, trop surpris pour répondre. On le lui avait jamais demandé quelque chose d'aussi étrange. Pourtant il avait entendu des choses incroyables. Pouvait-on enseigner des choses qui devait être si naturel ? Elle ne l'avait pas lâché du regard et il fini par soupirer. Il pouvait au moins essayer :  
\- Ok on fait un deal. Je t'aide à devenir humaine et toi tu m'aides à me débarrassé des corvée de rapport ? Mais je te préviens il faut que tu te donnes à fond.  
\- Je fais toujours tout à fond. Et bien si tu souhaite que je remplisse tes rapports je peux parfaitement le faire pour toi alors j'accepte ton marcher Portas.D Ace.  
Il rit et leva sa main vers elle :  
\- Tape en cinq alors !  
Elle le regarda sans comprendre et il vient lui prendre la main pour la taper dans la sienne qui était déjà tendu.  
\- Tape en cinq répéta t-il avec un grand sourire. Elle hocha la tête mais dégagea bien vite sa main .Elle n'appréciait pas vraiment le contact. Pourtant, elle avait encore un étrange sentiment de chaleur sur sa peau.  
\- D'accord, tu n'aimes pas trop le contact. Va falloir t'y habituer ici, les gars sont assez tactile... ça m'étonne vraiment, ton père à vraiment l'air d'être quelqu'un de gaga de ses enfants.  
\- Je ne connais pas vraiment mon père. J'ai surtout vécu avec mon Grand-père maternel. Mais je me rappelle qu'avec lui, j'oubliais tout ce que j'avais appris et je devenais une personne totalement différente. Mais je ne peux pas me laisser aller ainsi avec vous... c'est une sorte de blocage. Mon Grand-père n'était pas tactile et ma mère est morte quelques années après ma naissance. Je ne me souviens même pas d'elle. Elle préférait coucher à droit à gauche et refaire sa vie, sans moi.  
\- Je suis désolé pour ta mère... même si tu n'avais pas l'air de l'aimer beaucoup.  
\- Je... je ne sais pas vraiment les sentiments que j'avais pour elle. Je sais juste que je déteste que l'on me compare à cette femme. Je ne suis pas comme elle.  
\- Je n'ai jamais dit le contraire et je te crois. Ça te dit de commencer un peu ? Alors la première leçon amuse toi !  
Elle resta un moment surprise et fini par demander :  
\- Bien, mais comment je fais ?  
\- Fait ce que tu aimes faire !ne te soucis de rien... Tiens tu aimes danser ?  
\- Je ne sais pas danser. Répondit-elle avec un petit sourire.  
Il lui tendit la main et sourit :  
\- Je vais t'apprendre moi.  
Elle hésita un moment puis finalement elle décida d'oublier sa réticence du contact et saisit sa main. Il l'aida à se lever et la serra assez fort contre lui pour la soulever de quelques millimètre. Elle le laissa alors l'entraîner sur une musique inexistante. Elle se détendit petit à petit en voyant le visage rayonnant de l'homme de feu. Ils dansèrent quelques minutes avant que la douleur ne prennent le dessus et que Kalia grimace. Cela ramena Ace à la réalité et il l'aida doucement à se rallonger en balbutiant des excuses. Il avait totalement oublié qu'elle n'était pas totalement guérit. Pourtant elle répondit :  
\- C'est rien, j'ai bien aimer danser avec toi. C'était... amusant ?  
L'expression navré d'Ace fut remplacée par un autre sourire lumineux et étrangement elle en fut apaisée. Il reprit donc en s'installant au bord du lit  
\- Tu aimes lire ?  
\- Oui beaucoup. J'avais des bibliothèque entières de livres avant.  
\- Sérieux ?! Tu aimes quoi comme livres ? Aventures ? Amour ? Les documents ?  
\- N'importe. Je lis de tout. C'est toujours très calme la lecture.  
Il sourit et lui tendit un livre poser sur sa table de chevet  
\- Tiens, c'est sur les bonnes manières. J'aimerais remercier ton père... Il a sauvé mon petit frère il y a presque dix ans maintenant.  
Elle prit le livre en restant silencieuse un moment avant de dire.  
\- Tu parles de Luffy ? Ce n'est pas ton frère.  
Il rit et expliqua :  
\- C'est mon frère de Saké. Mais ça m'étonnes que tu connaisse Luffy.  
\- Je vois... Luffy est mon demi-frère, ce n'est pas étonnant que je le connaisse.  
\- Oui bien sur, suis je bête. Répondit-il avec une expression conciliante avant qu'il ne réalise réellement ce qu'elle venait de dire. Il ouvrit la bouche choqué la regardant les yeux rond et reprit :  
\- Tu es la demi-sœur de Luffy !  
Elle hocha calmement la tête alors que Ace devient muet. En attendant qu'il se remette du choc elle ouvrit le livre et fronça les sourcils en découvrant la première page. Après cinq minutes elle soupira, sortant Ace de sa torpeur qui dit finalement  
\- Mais... Luffy ne me l'a jamais dit et..  
\- Luffy n'est pas au courant. C'est mon Grand-père qui me l'a dit. Je ne l'ai jamais rencontré. Ace quel est cette langue ? Demanda t-elle en lui montrant le livre. Il la regarda surpris et dit :  
\- Enfin,... mais c'est tu sais pas lire ?  
\- Je sais lire, mais pas ceci. Ce que je lis ressemble plus à des symboles. Il y en quelque uns gravé dans des pierres aux abords de l'île des hommes poissons.  
\- Quelque... attend moi, je reviens vite !  
Il sorti de la pièce en courant la laissant seule dans son incompréhension.  
Marco vit Ace remonter de l'infirmerie en courant. Des qu'il l'aperçu le second commandant se précipita vers lui. Il l'attrapa sautillant presque de joie.  
\- Elle lit les ponyglyphes ! Je suis sur qu'elle sait les lires !  
\- Et alors ? Demanda Marco froidement.  
\- Mais Marco... le papier avec...  
\- Pourquoi devrais ton lui faire confiance. Tu ne l'a connais ni d'Eve ni d'Adam !  
\- T'es encore avec ça ! Elle a sauver père, Marco !  
\- Une seule fois ! Elle pourrait simplement nous manipuler, tous.  
\- C'est... pourquoi tu es si méfiant ? D'habitude quand père donne un ordre tu es le premier à obéir.  
\- Tu ne l'as pas vu ? Son attitude, tout montre qu'elle est soldat. Si elle aurait pus le faire,elle se serait tenu en garde à vous devant père. Elle est toujours sur ses gardes et son arme n'était pas en fer mais un composé d'or et …  
\- De granit marin. Il y a aussi deux émeraudes et un saphir sur la monture.  
Ace regarda Kalia surpris. Elle était debout au milieu du pont veut d'un simple t-shirt blanc qui lui arrivait mi-cuisse et il la trouvait magnifique. Mais Marco reprit la parole d'un ton froid  
\- Qu'est ce qu'elle fait ici.  
\- Ace mettait du temps, J'ai cru qu'il était retenu par quelqu'un. Si tu veut me dire quelque chose , dit le moi en face.  
\- Qu'est ce que … tu es une menace pour nous !  
\- Surement oui. Répondit-elle simplement et ça l'énerva encore plus. Elle ne niait même pas.  
\- Tu fais partie de la marine !  
\- Non.  
\- Menteuse. Tu n'as pas essayer de sauver père. Tu as essayer de le tuer !  
\- Non. Tu possède un fruit du démon n'est c epas ? Le fruit du phénix ?  
\- C'est moi qui poses les questions ! Tu es un soldat !  
\- J'ai répondu à tes questions. Oui, mais pas de la marine.  
\- Du gouvernement mondial.  
\- Encore moins répondit-elle agacée. Elle ressemblait vraiment à ces imbéciles ?  
\- Alors pourquoi mon instinct me crie de me méfié de toi ?  
\- Parce que tu dois le faire, je suis dangereuse.  
Il en avait assez. Elle se moquait de lui ! Il leva la main prêt à la frapper. Mais elle bougea plus vite que lui et attrapa fermement son poignet.  
\- Tu allais me frapper !  
Une aura étrange l'entoura et Marco recula surpris.  
\- On ne me frappe pas !  
\- Kalia ! Calme toi ! Il n'a pas voulu te faire... tu fais peur, mais tu es blessé et pas Marco. Il est super balèze en plus !  
\- Parce que je suis une femme, je ne sais pas me battre ? Cria t-elle après Ace. Celui ci leva ses mains devant lui en secouant la tête.  
\- Non, j'ai jamais dit ça ! Kalia s'il te plaît.  
\- Marco ! Ace ! Qu'est ce que c'est que ce bordel ! Tonna Barbe Blanche en arrivant sur le pont. Kalia se calma et Marco aussi. Ace fini par dire en voyant que la tension était tomber :  
\- Rien père, j'ai trop tardé et donc Kalia a pensé qu'il s'était produit quelque chose.  
\- Je vois, préparez vous, Shanks arrive dans une heure. Il était proche de nous.  
Ils hochèrent la tête et Ace raccompagna Kalia à l'infirmerie alors que Marco s'éloigna sans un regard furieux.

* * *

Voila la fin de ce chapitre. Laisser une petite review pour me dire si je pars dans la bonne voie ou si je peux tout arrêter maintenant. Je cherche toujours un(e) bêta. Merci de votre soutient au prochain chapitre


	4. Chapitre 4 : nouveau départ

Voila le chapitre 4, merci a xstorm007 et The story of a rabbit pour les commentaires, je suis contente que vous me suiviez et je vais faire de mon mieux. J'ai aussi vu que j'avais quelques personnes qui suivait cette fanfiction et je vous en remercie. Je vous laisse avec le nouveau chapitre

* * *

Le bateau du roux fut bien vite en vue. Barbe Blanche ne savait toujours pas comment ce navire pouvait aller si vite. Il restait encore une bonne demi-heure avant l'heure de leur rendez vous mais il savait que Shanks n'attendrait pas sagement cette fois ci. Tout l'équipage présent était réuni sur le pont. C'était une situation plus délicate que prévue. Ce n'était pas une simple visite de courtoisie. Cette fois ci c'était une rencontre sous pression. S'ils paraissaient trop agressifs, il pourrait prendre la situation comme une prise d'otage et malgré les apparences, il savait que le roux était une menace dont il ne voulait pas. Personne ne gagnerait si leur équipages venait à enter en guerre. Ce serait un massacre pur et simple.  
\- Tout le monde dans leurs cabines, saufs les commandants. Marco, tu vas chercher Ace et la gamine.  
Tout l'équipage regarda leur père surpris mais obéirent. C'était la première fois qu'il faisait preuve d'autant de prudence avec le roux. Marco lui était déjà à l'infirmerie quand il entendit Ace rire  
\- Sérieux. Tu t'es cassée la gueule au moins une dizaine de fois pour arriver ici.  
\- Excuses moi, mais je n'ai pas l'habitude d'avoir si peu de résistance  
\- Ouais, excuse bidon, t'as juste deux pieds gauches. Je comprends pas vraiment ce que tu veux dire par pas de résistance ?  
Marco ouvrit la porte mettant fin à leur conversation. La rousse se tendit en le voyant alors qu'Ace sourit :  
\- Shanks arrive. Dit le phœnix.  
\- Ok, dit Marco t'aurais pas un truc à lui prêter ? Elle a rien à ce mettre sur le dos et on vas pas la rendre avec ce vieux t-shirt à son père.  
Le blond soupira mais il devait avouer qu'Ace avait raison. Il enleva sa chemise violette et la tendit vers Kalia  
\- Je l'ai mise ce matin, elle est propre, ça te fera une robe si tu la ferme.  
Elle jeta un regard suspicieux à la chemise puis voyant le regard d'ennui de blond elle la saisit la posa sur ses genoux et enleva son haut sans aucune pudeur. Ace devient rouge tomate et lui tourna le dos en balbutiant des choses incohérente. Marco se contenta de baisser les yeux surpris par le manque de timidité de la jeune femme. Elle les regarda ne comprenant pas leur réaction et enfila la grande chemise qu'elle boutonna tranquillement. Elle était large à ses épaules mais malgré le peu de poitrine le tissus était tendu presque à l'extrême à cet endroit. Elle fini par se racler la gorge et dire :  
\- On devrait y aller ? A moins que vous ne préfériez regarder le sol tels deux écrevisses ?  
Marco lui lança un regard sombre de reproche. Ace rit gêner avant de lui tendre la main  
\- Si Mademoiselle veut bien que je l'aide à rester sur ses deux jambes.  
Elle leva les yeux au ciel exaspéré mais accepta la main tendu. Elle se releva à une vitesse impressionnante. Marco dut même saisir la seconde main sinon elle finissait dans le mur d'en face. Elle se redressa maladroitement et enleva rapidement sa main en voyant que Marco l'avait saisit  
\- Excuses moi...  
Il la regarda intrigué. Il commençait vraiment à se demander si cette fille était normal, enfin bien sur qu'elle ne l'était pas vu qu'elle était la fille d'un empereur, mais quand même. Ils marchèrent tranquillement le long du couloir et finalement Kalia s'arrêta posant sa main libre sur son ventre  
\- je crois que je suis malade... j'ai comme une boule au ventre.  
\- T'es juste stressée. Ça va bien se passer. Tu as déjà parlé avec ton père, c'est pas comme si s'était un total inconnu. A moins que tu ne t'entende pas avec lui ?  
\- Si mais enfin... je l'ai pas vu depuis presque douze ans. Je... s'il il ne m'aimait plus ? Si il aimait pas ce que je suis devenu ?  
Marco lui jeta un regard et fini par dire :  
\- Si il ne t'aime pas c'est qu'il est véritablement idiot. Hors je pense que Shanks est plutôt intelligent.  
Ace serra sa main en guise de réconfort. Elle regarda le blond puis Ace. La main de ce dernier était si chaude sans la sienne et la chaleur se répondit dans son corps dénouant petit à petit le nœud de son estomac. Elle était prête maintenant.

Shanks arriva sur le bateau avec son second. Une colère grondait en lui mais en même temps sa raison lui disait que ce n'était pas possible que Barbe Blanche lui ait fait un coup si bas. Il avança à grand pas sur le pont un sourire amusé sur les lèvres.  
\- Petit comité aujourd'hui ? Tu as eut peur que je prenne mal le fait que tu es ma fille en otage ?  
Les commandants s'étaient raidit prêt à ce battre et Shanks remarqua tout de suite l'absence de Marco et d'Ace. Barbe Blanche répondit seulement :  
\- Je ne l'ai pas prise en otage... je dirais plutôt qu'elle est une naufragée que l'on a recueilli.  
Shanks le fixa sans rien ajouter et une porte s'ouvrit. Barbe Blanche dit alors :  
\- Tiens la voilà.  
En effet elle sorti enfin, accompagné des deux premiers commandants. Le roux eut un plus grand sourire et il tendit les bras vers elle.  
\- Ma petite fille chérie !  
Quand elle croisa le regard de son père tout son corps se détendit et elle lâcha la main d'Ace ce précipitant vers lui. Il la réceptionna dans ses bras la serrant contre lui et elle s'y blottit avec une expression de pur bonheur sur le visage ce qui étonna Ace et Marco. Shanks saisit doucement les épaules de sa fille pour la faire doucement reculer afin de mieux l'examiner. Un sourire tendre éclaira son visage et il vient replacer une mèche de cheveux derrière les oreilles de sa fille avant de dire :  
\- Tu as tellement grandit. Ma petite fille est devenu une magnifique jeune femme.  
Kalia rougit détournant légèrement le regard. Elle se sentait... différente au contact de son père et de son équipage. Elle devenait humaine. Elle reprit donc sur un ton plus joyeux :  
\- Vraiment ? … toi tu n'as pas changer.  
Il fit une petite moue et montra son front :  
\- Mais si regarde, j'ai une ride … pauvre de moi.  
Elle rit amusée et vient frotter le front.  
\- C'est rien du tout ça ! T'es toujours le plus beau papa du monde.  
Elle regarda ensuite Ben et reprit sur un ton choqué  
\- Papa qu'est ce que tu as fais à Ben !  
\- Shanks regarda son second surpris et regarda sa fille.  
\- Je n'ai rien fait à Ben.  
\- Si ! A cause de toi tout ces cheveux sont blanc ! Papa c'est pas gentil de faire vieillir les gens prématurément.  
Ben éclata de rire et le roux attrapa sa fille par les épaule la coinçant sous son bras pour venir lui faire un shampoing.  
\- Tu vas voir toi petite insolente.  
Elle se mit à rire se débâtant légèrement.  
\- Papa ! Arrête  
Il fini par la lâcher et après avoir recoiffer sa fille il vient déposer un baiser sur son front.  
\- Je t'aime mon cœur.  
Les commandants et Barbe Blanche s'étaient tous tut en regardant Kalia se métamorphoser au contact de son père. Elle était tout simplement totalement différente. Puis soudainement le temps sembla s'arrêter. Les vagues cessèrent, les oiseaux s'immobilisèrent dans le ciel, plus aucune brise ne soufflait. Kalia se tendit cherchant une arme qu'elle ne possédait pas. Mais son père bougea plus vite qu'elle. Il dégaina son sabre la poussant doucement dans son dos. Elle fut alors surprise de voir Rohan atterrir sur le pont. Quand leurs regards se croisèrent elle y lut du soulagement. Il sourit et dit :  
\- Chef ! Content de vous voir debout !  
Kalia se détendit un peu et se décala de son père pour pouvoir voir son ancien second correctement. Elle reprit :  
\- Merci Rohan. Je suis heureuse de te revoir aussi en pleine forme.  
Elle savait que Rohan n'avait pas la puissance pour arrêter le temps et elle ne fut donc pas surprise de voir une forme aqueuse ce former sur le pont aux coté de Rohan. Elle frissonna alors que son père prit une position plus agressive.  
\- Vous ne me l'a prendrez pas cette fois ci !  
\- Dégager d'ici avant que l'on se charge de vous ! S'exclama Ace en se plaçant aux coter de Kalia sous le regard surpris des deux roux. Chaque commandant bougea eut aussi prêt à ce battre. Elle ne comprenait pas, personne n'aurait dut savoir ce soustraire aux pouvoirs d'une divinité si puissante. Sauf s'ils possédaient eut aussi une part de divinité en eux. Mais s'en devenait improbable, autant d'hybride sur le même bateau ? Peut être pas de première génération, mais au moins de deuxième ou troisième. Barbe Blanche ce leva tendant la main pour empêcher ses hommes de rejoindre Ace  
\- Mes fils, reculez. Cet homme est dangereux. On ne peux pas ce battre contre l'océan.  
La forme aqueuse disparu remplacer par son grand père en chair et en os, ou du moins sous une forme humaine. Il ne jeta même pas un regard à Barbe Blanche et tendit la main vers Kalia  
\- Je suis venu te dire au revoir ma princesse.  
\- Je suis désolée, Grand-père. J'aurais dut être plus prudente.  
\- Nous nous faisons tous avoir. De toute façon, tu ne te plaisais plus sous l'ocean.  
\- Oui... peut être... mais même si j'aurais quitter l'océan, cette part de moi aurait toujours existé... hors la, elle a été détruite.  
\- Les cheveux de ton père t'aurons finalement sauver la vie.  
Elle eut un léger sourire et hocha la tête. La seule partie physique humaine qu'elle possédait était la couleur de cheveux de son père. Elle en avait souvent plaisanté avec son grand-père.  
\- Je ne sais pas vivre parmi les humains, mais je vais apprendre ! Je resterais sur les mers. Tu seras fier de moi Grand-père.  
\- Mais je suis fier de toi depuis des années ma princesse.  
Son cœur se serra et elle prit la main tendu de son Grand-père malgré les protestations d'Ace et de son père. Poséidon eut un léger sourire et des fils aqueux vinrent frôler sa peau elle rampèrent sous ses vêtements guérissant ses blessures avec un doux contact familier. Elle le remercia d'un regard.  
\- Une divinité n'a pas de sentiments.  
\- Mais elle s'attache au petit objets du quotidien. Je sais ce que tu ressens Grand-père. Je n'en ai jamais douté.  
Il hocha doucement la tête et reprit en venant caresser sa joue  
\- Kalia.. n'oublie jamais que la mer n'abandonne pas ses enfants. Elle est toujours avec eux.  
La rousse hocha doucement la tête même si elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'il voulait dire. Poseidon la lâcha et les fils aqueux se rétractèrent eux aussi. Il regarda ensuite Barbe Blanche et les commandants avec un grand sourire  
\- Depuis Niraide tu as appris à les reconnaître Edward.  
\- Non, je savais tout juste pour Ace.  
\- Oui... mon fils serait fier de lui et de ce qu'il est devenu. Tu es indispensable Edward mais Grand Line et Red line est un lieu de guerre. C'est un territoire a conquérir maintenant alors fait attention à toi. On ne te sauvera pas toujours la mise.  
\- J'en ai conscience et je vous remercie pour ce que vous avez fait pour notre équipage lors de notre bataille contre BigMom.  
\- N'oublie pas que j'ai beaucoup perdu ce jour la.  
\- Je ne l'oublierais pas.  
Il se tourna ensuite vers Shanks et reprit :  
\- Je te laisse ma petite fille pour de bon cette fois ci. Je sais que tu en seras digne le roux. Tu l'aimes vraiment, plus que tu aimais Kalipso.  
\- C'est ma fille. Je la protégerais contre tout et n'importe quoi.  
\- ne la couve pas trop non plus. C'es un esprit fort et libre. Elle ne se soumettra jamais à tes ordres.  
\- Je le sais, mais je n'ai pas besoin qu'elle le fasse.  
Poseidon hocha la tête jeta un coup d'œil à Ace avant de venir à nouveau caresser la joue de Kalia. Son corps redevient aqueux et s'effondra sur le sol en une flaque. Rohan jeta un dernier coup d'œil à sa chef et disparu lui aussi. Le temps reprit alors son cours et tout les commandants ce regardèrent ne comprenant pas ce qu'il s'était passer. Shanks rangea son sabre et vient serrer sa fille contre lui .  
\- Tout vas bien Kalia ?

Elle hocha doucement la tête et murmura :  
\- L'océan va me manquer.  
\- Tu es toujours avec lui mais d'une autre manière Kalia.  
Elle hocha la tête et Barbe Blanche reprit :  
\- Bien, après la visite d'une divinité j'ai bien besoin d'un verre de saké moi.  
Shanks rit et reprit  
\- Je t'ai ramener du saké de longtown.

Ace s'approcha de Kalia lui demandant si elle allait bien. Elle hocha juste la tête et reprit :  
\- J'ai juste une dernière chose à faire...  
Elle se tourna en face de Barbe Blanche aux coté de son père et s'inclina :  
\- J'aimerais que vous m'accordiez la permission de venir sur votre navire pour apprendre auprès d'Ace ! Je dois tout réapprendre et mon père et son équipage sont trop connecté à moi pour voir que je diffère d'un être humain. J'aimerais apprendre au coter d'Ace sur votre navire !  
Shanks la regarda surprise et Barbe Blanche reprit :  
\- Tu veux faire parti de mon équipage ?  
Elle se redressa :  
\- Non. Je ne peux pas faire parti d'un équipage en ce moment. Mais quand j'aurais appris tout ce que je sais je réfléchirais à votre proposition sérieusement.  
\- Alors que propose tu Kalia ?  
\- Je me propose à vous aider comme je le peux. J'ai une connaissance aiguë de la mer, même si je ne sais pas contrôler ce bateau je peux toujours vous aider a vous guider dans la mer et a éviter les zones dangereuse. Après un temps d'acclimatation je serais aussi un bonne combattante et je mettrais mes dons à vos services.  
\- Quand tu viendras sur mon navire seulement. Tu comptes faire des aller retours ? Cela va te fatiguer plus qu'autre chose. Et si je veux prendre part à une guerre contre ton père ?  
\- Notre accord ne tiendra plus, mais si c'est le cas je ne me servirais pas de ce que j'ai appris sur votre équipage contre vous, du moins je ne le divulguerais pas à mon père.  
\- Tu y a bien réfléchit on dirait.  
\- Oui. Je ne veux pas finir à la masse et ceux qui apprennent vite son ceux qui on le plus de chance de survivre.  
Barbe Blanche eclata de rire et reprit :

\- Bien, tu seras toujours la bienvenue sur mon navire Kalia.

* * *

Voila la fin du chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous a plus. Je suis toujours à la recherche un(e) béta. Laisser une petite review pour me dire ce que vous en pensez


	5. Chapitre 5 : le compliment

Salut tout le monde me voila avec un nouveau chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous plaira. Merci de suivre cette fanfiction et bienvenue au nouveau !

* * *

Cela faisait maintenant quelques semaines qu'elle jonglait entre le moby dick et le Red Force. Son nouveau départ avait été fêté dignement entre les deux équipages après de longues explications de Barbe Blanche. Oui, Kalia était la fille de Shanks et d'une divinité marine qui n'était autre que la fille du plus grand dieu marin Poséidon. Les commandants comprenait donc maintenant les réactions et comparaison étrange que la jeune femme pouvait faire. Il n'avait eut aucun mal à accepter sa différence, après tout elle avait bon cœur et même si elle le cachait sous un masque d'indifférence total, elle semblait être à sa place parmi tout ces pirates. Mais cette attitude renfermée et sérieuse leur rappelait légèrement celle du premier commandant.

Kalia s'était peu à peu intégrer à l'équipage malgré une froideur encore évidente entre elle et la plupart des membres du Moby Dick. Celui du Red Force l'avait accueillit sans mal comme une vieille amie. Une différence ,entre les deux navires,qui restait encore présente malgré les semaines écoulées. Ace ne faisait pas parti du lot et chaque fois que la rousse débarquait on pouvait être sur de les voir coller l'un à l'autre. Quand il avait appris qu'elle était une hybride, il lui avait posé des centaines de questions, certaines plus pertinente que d'autre mais elle s'était fait un point d'honneur à d'y répondre à toute. Ils formaient tout les deux un duo des plus sordides. Ace, l'hyperactif et blagueur et Kalia, l'insensible calme. Sur le pont ils s'entraînaient ensemble pendant des heures. La jeune femme s'était rapidement habituer à sa nouvelle vitesse, mais elle restait maladroite et n'avait toujours pas prit automatisme de compter sur des appuis pour pouvoir se déplacer. Les mauvaises habitudes sont tenaces. De ce fait elle arrivait sans problème à bloquer les coups d'Ace mais elle n'avait jamais réussi à lui mettre une bonne raclé. Kalia s'assit sur le pont essoufflée et trempée de sueur et de suie. Ace se matérialisa près d'elle avec un grand sourire sur le visage :  
\- J'ai encore gagné !  
\- En effet, je manque cruellement d'entraînement répondit-elle simplement en levant les yeux vers le ciel. Elle essaya de reprendre un rythme cardiaque régulier. Ace grimaça et s'assit à coter d'elle :  
\- T'es vraiment frustrante, c'est trop difficile de te faire rager.  
-Pourquoi je devrais m'énerver ? Tu ne fais que dire la vérité Ace. Je n'ai pas assez d'entraînement pour te battre.  
\- Tu serais capable de battre la plupart de pirates ici.  
\- Mais aucun commandant, du moins pour le moment.  
Elle se rassit le fixant et il sourit finissant par dire :  
\- En effet, alors passons à la leçon suivante.  
Elle eut un petit geignement de protestation et murmura :  
\- On est obligé ? J'ai compris le truc d'aimer et pas aimer quelque chose et ça nous a prit la mâtiné. Elles sont inutiles ces leçons, je sais déjà ça.  
\- Ne remet pas en doute les leçons de ton professeur ! On doit recommencer tout depuis le début. Alors passons aux compliments maintenant.  
Elle soupira et reprit :  
\- Je ne lécherais pas le cul de tout le monde Ace.  
\- Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit, mais parfois c'est utile pour les relations avec les autres ! Aller fait moi un compliment !  
Elle haussa un sourcil et fini par dire d'un ton sarcastique :  
\- T'es sérieux ? Tu cherche pas a rassurer ton ego plutôt ?  
\- Bien sur que non ! Je t'entraîne, aller vas y insista t-il. Kalia pensait rapidement finir cette leçon mais peut être que son professeur avait lui aussi besoin de quelques petits cours. Elle resta un moment silencieuse et fini par dire :  
-Bien, tu es intelligent malgré ton air idiot.  
Un sourire crispée s'étendit sur les lèvres d'Ace et il murmura pour lui même :  
\- Tu penses sérieusement que j'ai une tête d'idiot.  
Avant de reprendre plus haut :  
\- On a du travail. Il faut que ce soit gentil... quelque chose que tu aimes ou apprécie chez cette personne.  
\- J'ai dit que tu étais intelligent. C'est un compliment non ?  
\- Tu as aussi dit que j'avais une tête d'imbécile !  
\- Mais c'est vrai. Répondit-elle immédiatement. Ace se redressa vexé et reprit :  
\- Sérieusement tu... ok ok laisse tomber. Il ne faut pas forcement dire toute la vérité. Tu aurais dit simplement : je te trouve intelligent, ça aurait été parfait.  
-Vraiment ? Alors un compliment sert à mentir à la personne d'en face ?  
\- non.. Enfin pas totalement tu ne dis pas ce qu'y est mal d'elle... Tiens voilà Marco va lui faire un compliment !  
\- C'est pas parce que j'ai fais la paix avec Marco que tu dois toujours m'envoyer le voir !  
\- Tu as fais la paix avec lui ? Quand ça ?  
Elle soupira et reprit :  
\- pendant la fête, j'ai été lui parler :

 _ **flash Back**_

Ace était assis à coter de Kalia et encore une fois Shanks hurlait « tournée générale ! ». Kalia soupira et le second commandant dit :  
\- Tu devrais aller parler à quelqu'un. Te faire des amis Kalia...  
\- Chaque fois que je m'approche ils se cassent en courant...  
il faut dire qu'il avait vu la tête de Kalia quand elle s'approchait d'eux et lui aussi se serait surement barré. Il eut un léger sourire. Il vit enfin Marco seul sur le pont supérieur et reprit :  
\- je te valide ta mission "me faire un ami" si tu arrives à parler à Marco pendant une heure.  
\- Une heure ? Mais... bon d'accord j'y vais.  
Ace sourit et la regarda s'éloigner. Kalia s'approcha doucement et une fois assez proche Marco se retourna vers elle. Il haussa un sourcil surpris et examina rapidement le pont :  
\- Ace n'est pas avec toi ?  
\- Non, il devait faire quelque chose.  
\- Je vois...  
Un nouveau silence se fit entre eux et finalement ils dirent tout les deux :  
\- je suis désolé...  
Ils se regardèrent et rirent légèrement et Marco fut le premier à reprendre :  
\- Excuse moi de t'avoir mal juger, j'aurais dut écouter père.  
\- J'aurais dut essayer de paraître un peu plus normal et d'expliquer par des réponses concrète et pas vague.  
\- Tu ne dois pas te forcer à paraître normal, je trouve que tu t'en sors plutôt bien.  
\- Merci...  
-Tes leçons avancent bien ?  
\- Disons qu'Ace à du fils a retordre. Mais je vais finir par y arriver.  
\- J'en suis certain. Tu es intelligente. Tu travaille sur quoi ?  
\- essayer de parler aux autres... mais je crois que je leur fait peur.  
Marco la regarda. Elle n'avait pas réellement tord. Mais voyant son expression peiné il reprit :  
\- Un conseil, essaye avec les commandants des flottes. Ils seront moins effrayés et intimidé par le fille du roux.  
\- Intimider ? Je ne leur ait rien fait pourtant... reprit-elle en fronçant les sourcils, réfléchissant à ce qu'elle avait bien pus faire. Marco la trouva touchante et ajouta :  
\- Il y a une rumeur comme quoi tu es « la fifille à son papa ». Une égratignure et le roux rapplique pour tuer le coupable.  
Elle écarquilla les yeux choque et ajouta vivement :  
\- Quoi ! Mais c'est faux ! Je sais me défendre toute seule... enfin j'y arrive à peu près...  
Marco sourit :  
\- Ne t'inquiète pas, ce sont les idiot qui pensent ça. Et puis ne fait pas attention à tout ce que les autres peuvent dire.  
\- Oui... en réalité t'es quelqu'un de sympa. Ace à cru qu'on allait s'engueuler.  
\- Je ne m'énerve que sur les personnes qui ne font pas d'efforts. Toi tu en fais beaucoup alors courage.

 _ **Fin du flash Back**_

Ace hocha la tête :  
\- ah oui j'avais oublié... j'ai un peu trop abusé de la boisson ce jour la. Mais ça change rien, vas y !  
Elle grommela mais se leva tout de même . La rousse traversa le pont et arriva auprès de Marco, appuyé sur la balustrade. Il se retourna vers elle une fois qu'elle fut assez proche. Vu qu'elle était silencieuse il la regarda intrigué. En réalité, elle hésitait vraiment, elle ne voulait pas ce fâcher avec Marco. Mais celui ci comprendrait surement. Elle fit donc :  
\- Ta coupe de cheveux ressemble à un palmier.  
Il fronça les sourcils. Elle se moquait de lui ? Quand il vit le sourire innocent de la jeune femme et Ace assis un peu plus loin près du mat principale, il sourit. Il allait bien se marrer cette après-midi. Il posa sa main sur la tête de la jeune femme qui grimaça quand il vient ébouriffé ses cheveux :  
\- Tu as des progrès à faire. Va rejoindre ton prof ?  
\- Quoi... c'était pas un compliment ? Demanda t-elle d'une petite voix innocente. Marco sourit et s'éloigna.  
Toute l'après midi Ace la força à complimenter chaque personne qu'elle croisait. C'est ainsi qu'elle dit à Tatch qu'il était d'une élégance incomparable dans son costume et que ça correspondait à sa personnalité de gigolo, qu'Haruto avait des magnifique yeux de carpe. Le chapeau de Curiel était définitivement une demi-pastèque. Quand Ace lui a répliquer que ce n'était vraiment pas un compliment elle lui a juste répondu que si parce qu'elle aimait ce fruit. Il fini par désespérer. C'était pourtant une leçon qui lui semblait facile. De plus il avait eut plusieurs réflexions et réprimandes à cause de tout cela par les commandants et certains marins. Lors du repas alors que tout le monde était réuni, Tatch se leva :  
\- Père, vous devriez écouter Kalia, elle a beaucoup travailler avec Ace, aujourd'hui, sur le compliment.  
Le géant regarde le quatrième commandant avant de se tourner vers Ace et Kalia. Le brun balbutia :  
\- Non... elle est pas vraiment au point, père.  
Il avait réellement peur de la réaction de celui-ci face aux remarques de Kalia. Pourtant le géant reprit :  
\- Allons Ace, tu la couves trop la petite. Voyons le résultats de tes efforts ma chère.  
Elle se leva donc tout les regards fixé vers elle alors que son professeur essayait de ce faire tout petit.  
-Je suis fière et honorée d'avoir rencontré un homme de votre prestance, assez puissant et fort pour que la simple énonciation de son nom fasse trembler tout Grand Line.  
Elle saisit sa coupe de saké et dit :  
\- Portons un toast au pirate le plus puissant et influent de Grand Line. A Barbe Blanche !  
\- A Barbe Blanche ! Répétèrent tout les membres de l'équipage. Les commandant et Ace ne levèrent pas leurs verre trop choqués par les paroles de Kalia. Marco sourit amusé et leva son verre dans la trajectoire de la rousse lui faisant un clin d'œil. Elle lui répondit par un sourire amusé et bu sa coupe avant de se rasseoir près d'Ace, reprenant le cours de son repas. Ce dernier continuait à la fixer ébahit. Il fini par dire :  
\- Tu as...  
\- Réussi ? Voyons mon cher Ace, j'ai vécu dix neuf ans avec un dieux marin hyper susceptible. Il en allait de ma survit d'apprendre à faire un bon compliment.  
\- Alors depuis... tu t'es foutu de moi ? Reprit-il choqué. Elle lui sourit et répondit :  
\- Pour voir ta tête d'ahuri ça valait la peine.

* * *

Voila la fin de ce chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous a plus, laissez une petite review pour me dire ce que vous en pensez. Encore merci à tout ceux qui me suive et je suis toujours à la recherche d'un(e) béta


	6. CHAPITRE 6: premier baiser

Bonjour tout le monde, me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous plaira, merci de continuer à me suivre et bienvenue au nouveaux venu. Je vous laisse bon chapitre à tous

* * *

Comment en était-ils arrivé la ? Le corps d'Ace ce pressait contre le sien. Ses deux bras autour de sa tête l'empêchait de bouger. Elle retient un léger gémissement en sentant son torse appuyer et se frotter contre sa poitrine. Une douce chaleur envahissait tout son corps. Elle était tout simplement incontrôlable. Les yeux sombres d'Ace la fixait et leurs visages étaient si proche l'un de l'autre que leurs souffle saccadés s'entremêlaient. Une étrange sensation l'envahit en contemplant le visage rouge en face d'elle. Ace aussi était comme ensorcelé. Il faisait si sombre ici. Il bougea légèrement et un gémissement sorti des lèvres de la jeune femme .Il posa doucement sa main sur sa bouche pour étouffé le son et dit :  
\- Chut... il vas nous entendre sinon.  
Leurs cœurs s'emballèrent à nouveau. Kalia était de plus en plus gênée, les battements de son cœur battait si fort qu'elle aurait parié qu'Ace pouvait les entendre. Mais elle hocha doucement la tête et il enleva sa main le corps toujours presser contre elle. La chaleur était de plus en plus forte, importante et elle commençait à la consumer de l'intérieur. Comment avait-ils fini dans cette position ?

Il y a moins de deux heures, ils étaient assis sur la balustrade du pont à admirer l'océan. Le soleil s'était couché depuis quelques minutes maintenant et ils fixaient le ciel étoilé silencieux. C'est Ace qui rompit le silence :  
\- Dit Kalia... l'océan te manque ?  
Elle le regarda surprise et fini par répondre tout de même,  
\- Tout le temps, tu sais ce n'est pas facile de vivre ici. J'ai toujours vécu dans les profondeur et c'est comme tout recommencer à zéro. Je vivais toujours en contact de l'océan. Naviguer dessus c'est comme savoir qu'elle est la mais en même temps je sais que je ne pourrais plus jamais ne faire plus qu'un avec elle. C'est comme si elle m'appelait encore et encore et que je ne faisais que l'ignorer..  
\- je vois... mais ça vaut dire que tu lui manques aussi ! Sinon elle ne t'appellerais pas, non ?  
\- Peut être oui... sinon c'est une torture de plus... personne ne peut savoir ce que veux l'océan.  
\- pourquoi voudrait-elle te torturer ? Toi qui la protégée et respecter pendant toute ses années.  
Si tu l'entends encore, c'est la preuve qu'elle t'aime. Tu as de la chance d'avoir des gens qui t'aime encore.  
Elle lui jeta un regard surpris et voyant son expression triste en fixant l'océan elle reprit :  
\- Tu dis ça comme si toi tu n'avais pas ces personnes. Mais tu en as autant voir même plus que moi. Tout les membres de cet équipage, ton frère et même mon père... tu comptes aussi pour moi Ace.  
Elle vit une lumière s'allumé dans son regard quand elle prononça ses derniers mots. Elle l'aimait pour ce qu'il était, mais elle changerait d'avis si elle savait de qui il descendait. Non ! Il le savait au plus profond de lui, Kalia se fichait de tout ça. Ce qui lui importait c'était la personne qu'il était maintenant. Il murmura quand même :  
\- Pourquoi j'aurais le droit...  
\- De vivre ? Qui donne l'autorisation aux autres de vivre ? Si cette personne n'aurait pas voulu que tu vive tu ne serais pas la Ace. Dans ce monde il n'y a rien ni personne qui ne soit pas utile, qui n'a pas le droit d'être aimé. C'est une chose que j'ai apprise de mon grand-père. J'ai beaucoup de complexe par apport à mon hybridité mais jamais je ne me suis demandé pourquoi j'avais le droit de vivre. C'est une question qu'on ne se pose pas... tu as le droit tu le prends et tu ne réfléchi pas... nous avons tous un rôle.  
\- Sans moi... ma mère serait encore en vie.  
\- Ou elle aurait été tuée par la marine par précautions. Tu as changer la vie de beaucoup de monde, celle de mon frère, il aurait put devenir marine.  
Ace eut un sourire amusé et répondit :  
\- ça m'étonnerais fort, Luffy est une vrai tête de mule.  
Elle prit sa main et dit :  
\- Ne dit plus jamais que tu ne sers à rien.  
Ace serra doucement sa main et après un léger moment de silence il fini par dire avec un sourire moqueur :  
\- Je dis ce que je veux abrutie !  
\- Tête cramé !  
\- marin d'eau douce !  
\- cervelles d'algues !  
Leur jutes d'insultes continuaient encore quand Marco monta sur le pont pour leur signaler que le dîner était servit. Il eut un sourire amusé en les voyant se disputé et il parla assez fort pour couvrir leurs insultes :  
\- Oh les gosses on mange !  
Il se tournèrent tout deux vers le phœnix et d'une même voir dire :  
\- Ferma la tête de piaf !  
Leurs expressions se déformèrent lentement en comprenant ce qu'ils venaient de faire et d'un commun en accord ils se précipitent tout deux à l'intérieur juste avant que Marco ne cri en les poursuivant :  
\- Vous aller voir sales gamins !  
Une fois dans le couloir Ace savait parfaitement qu'ils ne gagnerait jamais à la course contre Marco. Il aperçu donc bien rapidement ce qu'il cherchait et il poussa Kalia la première dans le placard, il se faufila à suit et ferma doucement la porte.

Nous revoilà donc au point de départ, coller l'un contre l'autre dans le cagibi. Ils avaient déjà entendu le premier commandant passer plusieurs fois devant eut l'oreille à l'affût du moindre bruit suspect. Ça faisait bien trente minutes qu'ils étaient enfermés la dedans et Kalia fini par sentir la peur l'envahir. Il y avait très peu de personne qui savait qu'elle était claustrophobe. En réalité il n'y avait que son grand-père qui était au courant. Du coup le cagibi déjà étroit lui paraissait de plus en plus petit plus le temps s'écoulait. La chaleur qu'elle avait ressentit du à l'excitation de la poursuite et la proximité d'Ace s'atténuait déjà et elle sentit le froid l'envahir. L'air semblait se raréfier autour d'elle et sa respiration était de plus en plus rapide. De plus sa poitrine,compressée contre celle d'Ace ne l'aidait vraiment pas à respirer. Elle ne devait pas céder à la panique. Ace était la. Elle ne montrerait pas cette faiblesse à quiconque, ami ou ennemie. Elle inspira doucement essayant de penser à autre chose. Marco allait bientôt s'ennuyer et partir et ils pourraient enfin sortir. Pourtant elle entendit la clé tourner et le verrou se refermer. Elle hurla poussant Ace contre la porte essayant de rouvrir la porte elle même. Ace grimaça de douleur et ils entendirent Marco :  
\- Je viendrais vous chercher après le dîner.  
\- Non ! Marco ! Merde Marco attend !  
Elle frappa la porte pour qu'il l'entende mais le Phoenix était déjà bien loin. Elle força une nouvelle fois la porte mais celle ci ne bougea pas d'un iota. Sa respiration devient plus anarchique et elle recula en laissant échapper un sanglot. Ace la fixa surpris surtout quand elle se mit à trembler  
\- ça va pas ? Kalia... il va revenir nous chercher...  
\- Je sais... j'ai peur des endroits clos. Répondit-elle en retenant ses larmes. Ace resta silencieux surpris par la révélation. Elle ne lui en avait jamais parler. Mais après tout pourquoi elle lui aurait dit ? Il ne lui avait même pas parler de sa maladie, bien qu'elle ait sûrement deviné ce qu'il avait. Il se recula le plus possible mais ça ne changea pas grand chose. Il y avait à peine quelques centimètre entre eux. Malheureusement étant plus petite et menue que lui, elle devait avoir l'impression d'être encerclé par lui. Il essaya de donner plusieurs coups dans la porte sans succès et il ne pouvait pas utiliser son pouvoir ici. Les risques de blesser Kalia était beaucoup trop élevés. Il retenta de casser la porte mais se retrouva à nouveau sans rien faire. Qui avait crée des portes si solides ? Il allait tuer Marco en sortant. Il fini par arrêter de forcer la porte quand il entendit Kalia éclater en sanglot. C'était la première fois qu'il la voyait pleurer.  
\- ça va aller Kalia... Marco va venir nous chercher, il ne vas pas nous laisser la... t puis je suis la moi tu n'es pas toute seule...  
il la prit dans ses bras doucement venant caresser son dos, lui murmurant des choses rassurante. Il fini par dire :  
\- Ton père arrive demain... ça va mieux entre vous ?  
Il la sentit hocher doucement la tête contre son épaule.  
\- C'est cool ça.. et tu t'entend bien avec d'autres personnes ?  
\- Oui... avec Ben... et Marco. Murmura t-elle. Quoi qu'elle allait peut être revoir sa position pour Marco. Il sourit caressant toujours son dos. Il était heureux de voir qu'elle s'épanouissait enfin.  
\- Je n'ai plus rien a t'apprendre tu sais. Maintenant tu peux te débrouiller sans moi.  
\- ça veut dire que tu veux plus de moi ? Demanda t-elle en levant ses grand yeux bleus affolés vers lui. Il resta un moment surpris et fini par sourire.  
\- J'ai pas dit ça. Ça veut seulement dire qu'on a fini nos mission. Je savais pas que tu aimais tellement passer du temps avec moi.  
\- J'aime passer du temps avec toi. Je suis toujours heureuse de te voir même quand on se fait la gueule pour des âneries... pas toi ?  
\- Si.. moi aussi... c'est bizarre n'est ce pas ? De se sentir si bien avec quelqu'un...  
Elle hocha doucement la tête et murmura :  
\- C'est comme des papillons dans le ventre.  
Ace hocha doucement la tête. Ça faisait à peine six mois qu'ils s'étaient rencontrer et leur relation était assez étrange pour qu'il ne la comprenne pas lui même. Il se regardèrent silencieux. Elle était juste parfaite. Ils différents mais en même temps fusionnelle. Il fini par murmurer :  
\- en réalité... il manque une leçon.  
\- Tu m'as dit que c'était fini répondit-elle tout bas.  
\- C'est une leçon que j'ai pas encore apprise... il parait qu'elle est impossible à comprendre et qu'elle peut te faire mal.. chuchota t-il en venant caresser sa joue.  
-Qu'est ce que c'est ? Demanda t'elle en un souffle.  
\- Leçon numéro 243... qu'est ce que l'amour ? Répondit-il avant de venir l'embrasser tendrement. Elle resta un moment sans réagi et fini par répondre tout aussi délicatement aux lèvres brûlantes qui pétrissait les siennes. Elle oublia tout ce qu'il y avait autour d'elle. Rien ne comptait autant que les douces lèvres et la peau chaude effleurant la sienne, ainsi que cette douce sensation d'apaisement et de bonheur qui l'envahissait. Elle en voulait plus, elle était assoiffée de lui. Ace aussi était brûlant de désir, il passa doucement ses mains sous son débardeur et vient caresser la peau froide de la rousse. Ils frissonna quand il sentit lui aussi les mains gelées de Kalia venir caresser ses abdominaux. Il rompit le baiser reprenant sa respiration et vient mordiller la peau blanche du cou de la jeune femme. Elle pencha la tête en arrière, exposant sa gorge et il s'arrêta soudainement, enlevant ses mains et se reculant :  
\- Il arrive..  
Elle pâlit à nouveau quand il lui rappela qu'ils étaient enfermés dans un placard. Bientôt elle entendit elle aussi les pas de Marco et la clé tourné. La colère remonta tout de suite à la surface quand la porte s'ouvrit. Ace se décala rapidement et elle sorti en trombe. Elle sauta ensuite sur le phœnix qui surpris par la réaction violente ne bougea pas. Il tomba au sol sous le poids de la jeune femme et arrêta de justesse son poing. Ace la regarda quelques secondes avant de la soulever par la taille. Kalia grogna de protestation ses jambes et ses bras brassant de l'air alors qu'elle essayait de ce dégager de la poigne du second commandant :  
\- Laisse moi lui en coller une !  
\- Calme toi Kalia, Marco n'était pas au courant et il t'en collerait une avant que tu ne puisses lever la main sur lui.  
\- Non ! J'ai cru que j'allais mourir dans ce placard  
\- On ne s'en prend pas à ses camarades Kalia !  
Il la déposa sur le sol sur ses deux pieds et elle fusilla le phœnix du regarda avant de partir dans le couloir sans rajouter quoi que ce soit. Ace la regarda s'éloigner et son sourire disparu remplacer par une expression dur. Marco ne l'avait que rarement vu avec ce regard et il fut surpris quand Ace dit :  
\- La prochaine fois que tu fais ça Marco c'est moi qui t'en colle une compris ? Avant de faire ça demanda toi si y'a pas des personnes claustrophobe dans le lot !  
Marco le regarda surpris et fini par dire  
\- Je n'étais pas au courant Ace. Tu as réussi à la calmer c'est déjà ça... mais tu lui as fait quoi dans ce placard ?

Ace rougit légèrement et secoua la tête avant de lui tourner le dos pour suivre Kalia  
\- Non, rien du tout. Tu te fais des idées.

* * *

Voila la fin de ce chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous a plus. Je suis toujours à la recherche d'un(e) bêta. Laissez une petite review pour me dire ce que vous en avez penser.


	7. Chapitre 7 :Es ce de l'amour ?

Bonjour à tous, voila le nouveau chapitre. Il attendait depuis un moment dans un de mes dossiers. Je vous laisse pour ce nouveau chapitre

* * *

Shanks fixait l'horizon silencieux avec un léger sourire sur les lèvres. Il avait été heureux de voir sa fille rentrer. Cependant, il l'avait trouvée plus distraite que d'habitude. Une conversation entre eux allait devoir devoir s'imposer.  
Derrière lui, l'équipage fêtait le retour de Kalia. Il fini par d'entendre par un chant gai et il s'y joignit avec un sourire.

Kalia était assise sur le rembourrage de la vigie surveillant l'horizon, en pleine réflexion. Elle n'avait pas été reparlée avec Ace après être sortie du placard. Il y avait eu une sorte de fossé dessiné entre eux. Elle se sentait gênée et en même temps surexcitée de ce qu'il s'est passé. Mais avant son départ, Marco l'avait prise à l'écart pour s'excuser. Elle était partie, pleine de questions et de doute. Que signifiait ce baiser pour Ace? Pour elle? Était ce vraiment sérieux ou juste pour la garder au calme ?  
Elle pose doucement ses doigts sur ses lèvres. Elle se rappelait encore de la chaleur des lèvres d'As contre sa peau, les brûlures qui caressait sa peau nue. Elle sursauta alors surprise d'entendre Ben parler dans son dos. Elle bascula en avant et se rattrapa de justesse remontant avec une pirouette arrière. Ben se trouvait au bord de la balustrade prêt à la rattraper quand il la vit. Son cœur battait encore à cent à l'heure. il avait eut peur telle que tombe du mat. Elle aurait pu mourir. Il regarde la jeune femme qui n'avait, elle, aucun signe de stress. Elle le regarda juste perplexe. Elle lui sourit et dit:  
\- Salut!  
\- Tu devrais faire plus attention Kalia. Je n'ai pas été discret et pourtant tu ne m'as pas entendu monter.  
\- Désolée.  
-Tu sais que ce n'est pas ton tour de garde?  
\- Oui, mais j'ai échangé avec Papa. Tu le connais, il boude toujours quand il loupe une fête.  
\- Oui, tu es trop gentille avec ton père.  
\- J'ai besoin de réfléchir au calme répondit-elle avec un doux sourire. Il s'appuya contre la barrière à sa hauteur et dit:  
\- La proue est plus confortable pour ça. Tu as un problème avec l'équipage de Barbe Blanche?  
\- Oh non, ils sont géniaux, enfin je parles des commandants, les autres, on peur de moi. Mais ils sont tous super sympa.  
\- Alors une leçon que tu ne comprends pas?  
\- Oui ... notre dernière leçon était ... il m'a dit aussi qu'il ne l'avait pas encore acquis. Qu'elle pouvait faire mal?  
\- Faire mal? Répéta-il sur un ton suspect. Le gamin n'avait pas oser quand même ? Son capitaine allait devenir fou s'il savait qu'il avait essayé d'abuser de sa fille. D'ailleurs lui aussi commençait à s'énerver. Ce gosse était peut-être le commandant de Barbe Blanche, mais ça ne le generait en aucun cas de lui regler son compte ! Ça déclencherait, sans équivoque, une guerre entre les deux empereurs.  
\- Qu'est-ce que l'amour? ...  
Ben Gronda. Alors il était vraiment fait! Elle se tourna alors vers lui les yeux remplit d'étoiles et reprit:  
\- on s'est embrassés et c'était magique! Nos corps s'emboîtait parfaitement l'un contre l'autre. Mon corps s'embrassait rien qu'avec ses lèvres contre les miennes! Tu imagines Ben!  
Le second du roux se détendit alors soudainement. Ce n'était rien de tout. C'était juste un baiser innocent. Il lui sourit doucement et reprit:  
\- Tu es amoureuse de lui?  
L'éclat dans son regard ce ternit et elle perdit cette expression émerveillée:  
\- Je n'en ai aucune idée ... on en a pas reparlé après que Marco nous ait interrompus ... Je me sens tellement drôle ... Est ce que ça veut dire quelque chose pour lui? Et pour moi? Qu'est ce que vraiment l'amour? Est ce que j'aime Ace?  
Il posa doucement sa main sur son épaule alors qu'elle se rassit sur la balustrade les jambes se balançants à nouveau dans le vide.  
\- Tu devrais demander à ton père, Kalia. Il en connaît une rayonne sur l'amour. Il aimait ta mère.  
Elle regarde le pont ou son père chantait et dansait une choppe à la main, Yassop un bras autour de ses épaules riait et dansait avec lui. Ils étaient juste totalement bourrés. Ça ne changerait pas grand chose à leurs états habituelles mais elle aimait le voir s'amuser avec son équipage. Elle a un doux sourire et Ben fini par dire:  
\- Tu as le regard d'une maman.  
Elle releva la tête plongeant son regard dans celui du second et elle murmura:  
\- Le regard d'une maman? Répéta t-elle.  
\- Oui, tu regardes les gens que tu aimes et quand tu vois qu'ils sont heureux, tu es heureuse aussi.  
\- Peut être ... j'aime voir mon père heureux. Il a assez de problèmes pour que je rajoute mes petits soucis.  
Le gris rit et tapota doucement le dos de la jeune rousse:  
\- Il sera content que tu lui demande. Tu as grandit si vite, Kalia. Laisse lui la chance d'être un peu un père.  
Elle jeta un nouveau regard au roux qui s'enfila une autre choppe d'alcool et elle gronda désespérée:  
\- Quand il aura dessoûlé j'y pensais peut être! De toute façon je dois finir mon tour de garde.  
-Toujours le travail avant le cœur.  
Il vient ébouriffer ses cheveux et reprit:  
\- Ne travail pas trop dur!

Le lendemain matin, Kalia s'installa à coter de son père qui était le dernier assis à la table de la salle se massant le crane. Elle posa un verre d'un liquide vert sur la table et dit :  
\- tu as encore abusé de l'alcool papa.  
Il lui fit un sourire prit le verre qu'il vida d'un trait avec une grimace de dégoût et reprit :  
\- on abuse jamais trop de la bouteille ! Tu vas bien mon bébé ?  
Elle sourit, gênée par les surnoms que son père lui donnait. Mais elle savait que malgré toute ses protestations, il continuerait à l'appeler ainsi. Elle avait réfléchit toute la nuit à la discussion qu'elle avait eut avec Ben et elle dit enfin plus bas pour que le peu d'oreille qui restait dans la pièce ne l'entende pas.  
\- En fait... je... j'ai embrassé Ace commença t-elle le rouge colorant ses joues.  
\- Oh... et en quoi est ce un problème ? Demanda t-il tout aussi bas. Kalia baissa le regard et murmura :  
\- Je sais pas si ça signifie quelque chose pour moi...  
\- Et bien écoute, si tu as embrassé un garçon que tu ne connais que depuis six mois c'est ton problème ? Surtout que c'est un petit vaurien, un commandant d'une flotte de Barbe Blanche, qui soit disant passant est mon ennemi.  
Elle recula légèrement et gronda :  
\- Ne parles pas ainsi d'Ace ! Tu ne le connais même pas ! Ce n'est pas un vaurien! Et puis je ne vois pas pourquoi tu t'énerves pour si peu! Je suis majeur et je fais ce qui me chante!  
\- Tant que tu seras sur ce bateau j'aurais le droit de me mêler de ta vie, je suis ton père après tout ! Je sais que tu fais ça juste pour attirer mon attention. Qu'est ce que tu trouves à cette tête brûlé !  
\- Lui il est toujours la pour moi ! Il est drôle, gentil ! Il en a rien a faire que je soit ta fille ou celle d'un dieu ! Il m'apprécie pour ce que je suis. Il me fait vibrer !  
Elle se rendit compte de ce qu'elle venait de dire ou plutôt hurler. Les quelques regards se tournèrent vers elle et elle baissa la tête. Shanks posa une main sur la tête de sa fille et perdit l'expression dure qu'il avait, remplacé par une doux sourire :  
\- Tu vois mon cœur. Tu le sais. Si il te fait vibrer, c'est l'homme parfait. Qu'est ce qui t'attire chez lui ? C'est un gosse immature.  
\- Au moins lui, il ne boit pas comme un trou !  
\- Certes, mais il est si différent de toi. Tu es certaine que c'est de lui dont tu es amoureuse ?  
Elle se tut un moment et fini par hocher la tête :  
\- Oui. Il me fait rire, il est si humain mais en même temps il me comprend. Je peux me laisser aller avec lui et être ce que je suis, ni une divinité parfaite, ni l'humaine totale, juste moi. Il est sûrement le seul à ne pas me trouver étrange.  
\- Je ne te trouve pas étrange ! Et puis il faut dire qu'avec un frère comme Luffy, il ne doit pas trouver grand monde bizarre.  
Elle rit amusée et laissa sa tête se reposer contre l'épaule de son père.  
\- Si lui il ne m'aimait pas ?  
\- J'en doute mais si c'est le cas, c'est un imbécile qui va perdre la meilleur femme du monde. Mais fait attention quand même mon cœur. Ne vas pas trop vite avec lui ?  
Elle leva les yeux vers le haut pour apercevoir le visage de son père et dit :  
\- Trop vite ? Tu me parles de sexe la ?  
\- Bien entendu ! Tu n'y connais rien en amour!  
\- Le sexe ce n'est que du physique, c'est pas sentimentale. C'est un besoin après tout. Même les divinités le reconnaissent.  
\- Un besoin ? Ton grand père t'a appris ça ?  
\- il n'est pas venu me le dire mais il ne s'est jamais mis en colère quand je couchais avec Rohan  
\- Tu... quoi ?  
\- Oui, papa. Il faut te mettre à jour j'ai déjà couché avec quelqu'un. J'avais les hormones en ébullitions, je devenais agressive, je ne faisais plus rien correctement et Rohan n'est pas mal. Alors je lui ait sauté dessus et il n'a pas dit non. Après on a commencé à coucher ensemble de temps en temps. C'était juste pour décompresser des missions.  
\- je ne comprend pas que ton grand père t'ai laissé faire...  
\- Papa, je ne suis pas comme maman. Je me protégeais avec Rohan et puis si j'aurais été enceinte j'aurais assumé et je serais rester avec Rohan. Mais ce n'est pas le cas.  
\- Chérie, je ne t'ai jamais comparé à ta mère.  
Elle hocha doucement la tête et elle fini par dire :  
\- Tu pue le saké papa...  
\- Si ça ne te plaît pas ne vient pas me coller ! Reprit-il indignée. Elle sourit et vient l'embêter légèrement. Après une dizaine de minutes la rousse slalomait entre les membres d'équipage ses éclats de rires se répandant sur tout le navire et son père qui la poursuivait trempé de la tête au pieds .  
\- Viens ici petit démon !  
\- Cap'tain, vous avez prit un bain forcé ? Ria Ben à la barre. Kalia fini par grimper aux voiles malgré les cris de protestations de son père. Elle rit alors que son père trépignait au sol  
\- Vas y reste perché petite peste ! Tu vas bien finir par descendre pour manger.  
Le soir même ce fut à son tour d'avoir un tonneau d'eau renversé sur sa tête. Elle se contenta d'éclater de rire et alla coller son père pour le mouille à son tour. L'équipage rit à nouveau. Elle se sentait si bien avec eux, contrairement à l'équipage de Barbe Blanche aucun d'entre eux ne portait de jugement sur elle.  
Pourtant le soir même elle était assise sur la balustrade du pont et regardait les étoiles qui brillaient par cette nuit éclairée par la lune. Ben s'approcha à nouveau. Cette fois ci le pont était vide et silencieux.  
\- Tu sais que si tu tombes à l'eau à cette heure la, il y a peu de chance que l'on te repêche à temps.  
Elle eut un léger sourire et dit  
\- Ce serait une jolie fin. Rejoindre l'océan. J'aimerais mourir ainsi, allongée à nouveau dans le sable des fonds marins.  
\- C'est assez morbide de penser à sa mort à ton age, ma grande. Encore que moi je te dises ça.  
Elle haussa les épaules et reprit :  
\- On meurt bien un jour ou l'autre  
\- Profite de ce que tu as princesse ! Ensuite tu penseras à ta mort. Répondit Ben en venant ébouriffer ses cheveux. Elle le regarda et hocha doucement la tête.  
\- Tu as parlé avec ton père alors ?  
\- Oui... je penses que j'ai compris. Merci Ben.  
\- Je n'ai rien fait ma grande. Je t'ai juste montré un chemin.  
Elle le remercia à nouveau levant les yeux vers la lune pleine. Dans quelques jours elle rejoindrait à nouveau le Moby dick et elle parlerait à Ace. Elle descendit sur le pont et fini par dire :  
\- Aller au lit, je n'ai pas dormis depuis un moment !  
Alors que Ben allait lui répondre, le vigile hurla:  
\- Kaidou en vue!  
La cloche retenti sur le navire et les hommes sortant de leurs cabines armés. Kalia attrapa le premier sabre qui lui tomba sous la main et son père l'arrêt:  
\- Non, Kalia tu retourne sur le Moby Dick  
\- Mais je t'ai fait papa!  
\- Je sais mon ange, je sais mais je préfère que tu partes. RockStar t'accompagnera.  
\- Papa! Fait moi confiance!  
\- Je te fais confiance! Ma chérie je te fais confiance, mais je peux m'en sortir sans toi.  
Elle le regarda béni mais obéit suivant le recrue.

* * *

Voila la fin du chapitre. Laissez une petite review si ça vous a plus ou pour m'aider à m'améliorer. Bonne soirée à tous. Le prochain chapitre arrivera rapidement


	8. Chapitre 8 :Navigatrice de sang

Bonjour à tous. Voila le nouveau chapitre, bonne lecture à tous bonne journée

* * *

Rockstar dirigeait le bateau depuis maintenant une heure. C'était juste une petite embarcation de secours à voile. Kalia était assise à l'avant et soupira :  
\- Pourquoi il ne me fait pas confiance ? Je sais me défendre...  
\- Faut pas dire ça cocotte, ton père a confiance en toi. Il veut juste éviter que Kaidou ou son équipage te mettent la main dessus. Penser à ça le distrairait trop, et si tu te faisais capturer il serait prêt à faire n'importe quoi. Alors il préfère t'envoyer autre part.  
\- Donc il ne me fait pas confiance.  
\- Écoute ma grande tu sais pas te battre correctement. Tu es loin du niveau d'un équipage des empereurs  
\- Ace fait des rapports à mon père ? Lui qui dit ne pas aimer la paperasse... maugréa t-elle. Elle se pencha par dessus la coque observant l'eau à quelques centimètres d'elle. Elle entendait son cœur battre à la chamade dans sa poitrine. Elle tendit la main effleurant l'eau du bout des doigts. Elle se sentit légèrement faible mais une douceur réconfortante l'envahit. Elle plongea sans hésitation sa main dans l'eau froide et posa sa tête contre le bois fixant l'eau. Rokstar tenait le gouvernail et regarda la jeune fille. Après un long moment il fini par dire :  
\- arrête tu veux, on va attirer les monstres marins.  
Kalia tourna la tête vers lui sa main toujours dans l'eau et reprit sèchement :  
\- Je n'attire pas les monstres marins.  
\- Je t'aurai prévenu gamine. Répondit-il en se remettant au boulot. Il allait devoir demander à Marco d'apprendre les bases de la navigation à la petite. Kalia enleva sa main en marmonnant dans ses dents. Elle lui tira la langue et lui tourna le dos.  
\- Ace t'apprend vraiment des conneries  
\- Pourquoi es ce que tu inclus Ace dans la conversation ? Tu ne le connais pas et je ne t'autorise pas à parler de lui ainsi !  
\- oh, il n'y a que lui pour apprendre l'impolitesse à une fille.  
\- Oh mon père est bien placé aussi ! Sache que Ace ne m'a pas appris ses imbécillités !  
Il rit amusé par la fureur qu'il lisait dans les yeux de la jeune fille :  
\- On se calme chaton, sinon tu vas finir dans la mer.  
Elle grogna marmonnant dans sa barbe. Elle leva ensuite les yeux vers la lune avec un long soupire. Elle ne supportait vraiment pas ce mec.  
Finalement après une autre heure de navigation elle relaissa sa main plongée dans l'eau. Le calme l'envahit à nouveau. Ils avaient de la chance tout de même, l'eau était calme et le vent était avec eux. RockStar avait même pus s'endormir près du gouvernail. Elle fini elle aussi par s'assoupir bercée par les légers ballottements de l'océan noir. Alors qu'elle dormait paisiblement, ses rêves se transformèrent en cauchemar. Elle était en sang sur le sol, dans la poussière. Des cris autour d'elle la forçait à se relever mais le feu arriva sur eux. Elle ne vit qu'un symbole bleu grandir et grandir avant qu'elle ne puisse se réveiller. L'océan était loin d'être calme. La pluie tombait à flot sur eux et la mer semblait déchaînée. Elle se redressa traversant le petit navire avec difficulté et réveilla le rookie !  
\- Debout ! Réveille toi !  
\- Quoi …. putain gamine laisse moi pioncer moi j'étais de garde cette nuit !  
\- Lève toi ! Lève toi je te dis ! Il faut qu'on se casse d'ici !  
Il gronda mais se leva. Il fit la moue en voyant la mer si agitée mais il reprit le gouvernail et Kalia alla revérifier les nœuds de la voile. La lune avait disparue sous une couche de nuages sombres. RockStar blanchit en voyant ce dessiner un drapeau au loin et tira à fond sur le gouvernail.  
\- Enlève cette putain de voile ! Il faut qu'on ce casse !  
Kalia le regarda perplexe mais obéit. Ils n'allaient pas aller loin sans voile ! Mais bientôt le bateau fit demi tour et continua sa route beaucoup plus lentement.  
\- Merde ! Il fallait que l'on tombe sur une flotte de la marine !  
\- Fuir ne fait que les attirer vers nous !  
\- Tu veux que l'on fasse quoi ? Passer entre deux navire de guerre ? Je suis recherché moi !  
\- Mais moi non.  
\- Pas pour longtemps ! A ton avis pourquoi ton père à facilement accepté de te faire voyager entre deux navires ? En six mois es-ce que tu as déjà été sur terre ?  
Non, jamais, chaque fois qu'il devait y avoir une escale elle changeait de navire. Chaque fois qu'un combat s'annonçait on l'envoyait sur l'autre vaisseau. Elle se sentit alors totalement inutile et d'une certaine façon trahit. Son cœur se serra et elle murmura :  
\- Pourquoi ?  
\- Tu n'as pas encore décidé de devenir pirate. Tu n'as pas choisi d'équipage. Le capitaine pense que c'est mieux pour toi si tu n'es sur aucun radar, que ce soit celui de la marine ou celui des autres empereurs.  
Elle resta un moment silencieuse et se tourna vers les navires de combat qui se rapprochaient dangereusement. La mer était de plus en plus agité autour d'elle. En réalité, on n'avait pas confiance en elle. Elle ne savait pas ce battre, elle ne savait pas naviguer, elle n'était qu'un poids pour les deux équipages et ils se l'envoyaient comme un balle. La mer devient de plus en plus déchaînée et se souleva s'écrasant en énorme vagues autour d'eux. Leur embarcation n'allait jamais survivre à une attaque de la marine et de l'océan. Pourtant son instinct lui criait qu'elle pouvait faire quelque chose. Elle détendit la voile l'attachant solidement et posa ses mains sur le gouvernail à son tour et tira pour faire demi tour .  
\- T'es cinglée ! On va droit sur la marine !  
Elle lui lança un regard confiant et dit :  
\- je sais ce que je fais !  
Elle sentait qu'elle pouvait le faire. Elle prévoyait ou la mer ce soulevait et ou elle s'écraserait bien avant que ça ne ce produise. Elle avait comprit comment fonctionnait la voile et la direction du navire. Elle sentait les courants de l'océan sous eux. Elle pouvait passer à travers la marine et les semer. Le vent souffla dans la voile accélérant leur navire comme pour appuyer ses pensées et elle cria :  
\- Empêche les canons d'atteindre le navire !  
\- Tu es totalement cinglée ! On va mourir :  
\- Fait moi confiance !  
Il la regarda et hurla de rage mais se prépara. Quand les premiers canons foncèrent sur eux, il les dévia ou la mer ce soulevait juste à ce moment engloutissant le boulet de métal. La vitesse du bateau était élevé et ils arrivèrent bientôt entre les deux navires. Elle entendit plusieurs marins et le coups de canons. Elle continua à tenir la barre et RockStar défendait le navire. Derrière les bateau de guerre il pâlit en voyant la mer gonflée et gonflée, et il allait droit dans cette direction.  
\- Kalia...  
\- Fait moi confiance ! Hurla t-elle en gardant le cap. Le vent claquait dans la voile et le Rookie avait de plus en plus peur de la voir ce déchirer. La mer en face d'eau était devenu immense. Ils allaient mourir. La pluie était maintenant un flot continue et ils étaient tout les deux trempés. RockStar cria :  
\- Il faut replier la voile !  
\- Pas maintenant ! Fait moi confiance !  
\- C'est difficile vu que tu nous mène vers un mort certaine ! Cria-il. Elle leva les yeux au ciel et continua à maintenir le gouvernail. Les coups de canons retentirent alors et une nouvelle fois le membre de l'équipage du roux les fit dévier. Il vit alors une ombre immense sortir de l'océan non loin d'eau. C'était un monstre marin de plusieurs mètres qui s'attaqua aux bateaux de la marine. Les coups ce firent plus rare vers eux mais le vent en était devenu plus violent.  
\- Kalia c'est un bateau de secours ! Il ne tiendra pas on va se retourner !  
\- Non ! Reprit-elle confiante. Mais cette fois ci en voyant l'océan et le monstre autour de lui il ne l'écouta pas et remonta la voile. La vitesse du bateau diminua et ils commencèrent même à reculer. Kalia gronda et un boulet de canon explosa près d'eux faisant dangereusement tanguer le bateau. Kalia fut projetée en avant et son épaule se fracassa contre le mat. Elle roula encore quelques mètre et passa par dessus bord. Elle se rattrapa de justesse au bois et la mer la plaqua contre la coque. Elle se hissa difficilement et remonta la longueur du navire. Une longue secousse la projeta à nouveau sur le mat et son dos entier cette fois ci tapa. Elle hurla et s'écroula au sol. RockStar lui était couché contre les planches se maintenant aux cordes. Kalia se tient au mat et déroula à nouveau la voile. Le bateau reprit à de la vitesse d'un coup violent et son épaule cogna à nouveau. Elle rampa ensuite jusqu'au gouvernail et reprit le contrôle du navire qui avança vers la mer haute de plusieurs mètres maintenant. Le ventre gonflé devient alors un mur d'eau et Kalia tira la voile qui se replia. Ils perdirent de la vitesse et le bateau commença à chuter dans le vide totale alors que la vague au dessus d'eux commençait déjà à ce fracasser. Elle sera une sorte de nœud autour du gouvernail l'empêchant de bouger et s'approcha de la voile.  
\- Rouvre la voile ! Hurla le Rookie. Ils allait couler, la vague allait les emmener dans les profondeurs de l'océan. Pourtant la petite ne bougeait pas et alors que la vague allait finir par se fracasser sur eux, elle rouvrit la voile avec la simple force de ces bras. Le navire reprit de la vitesse grâce au vent violent et au lieu de couler sous l'eau, ils réussir à naviguer au dessus et le bateau prit de la vitesse redescendant la vague avant de s'éloigner de la tempête encore à grande vitesse malgré les ballottements puissants. Une fois en eau calme Kalia lâcha la voile et tomba à genoux au sol épuisée. Son épaule droite brûlait et ses muscles tressaillaient encore et encore. Mais hors de question de montrer cette faiblesse face à son compagnon de voyage. Une fois avoir reprit son souffle elle se releva et regarda le ciel étoilé

\- on a beaucoup dévié ?  
-Non... si on continue pendant une bonne heure on arrivera aux alentours du Moby Dick..  
Elle hocha la tête et rattacha la voile dépliée et alla défaire le nœud du gouvernail. Elle fini par dire :  
\- La prochaine fois je partirais seule.  
\- Comment ça seule !  
\- Tu ne m'as pas fait confiance ! J'ai du faire la manœuvre toute seule ! On a faillit y passer à cause de ta méfiance !  
\- Tu crois que c'est facile de faire confiance à une gosse qui n'a jamais navigué de sa vie et qui décide d'un coup de prendre les commandes !  
\- Tu aurais dut ! On a faillit couler par ta faute ! Notre bateau ce serait retrouver au fond de l'océan et nous avec.  
\- Si on aurait fuit, tout cela ne serait pas arrivé  
\- Non on serait mort ou prisonnier dans les cales d'un navire de la marine ! On aurait pas réussi à leur échapper.  
Il la regarda et reprit :  
\- comment tu as fais ! Tu ne sais pas naviguer.  
\- Je sais pas... ça m'a semblé naturelle. Répondit-elle après un moment de silence. Il écarquilla alors les yeux de surprise et reprit :  
\- C'est toi ! C'est toi qui a appelé le monstre marin !  
\- Non, je n'ai plus ce pouvoir depuis que j'ai mangé un fruit du démon. C'est une coïncidence.  
Mais il n'y croyait pas. Il se souvient encore de la mer se soulevant autour du bateau pour engloutir les boulets de canon. Il se souvenait des courants puissants sous le bateau et du monstre marin apparaissant alors qu'ils étaient en plein milieu de la ligne de mir de l'ennemi. Elle lâcha le gouvernail allant vers l'avant du bateau et se laissa glisser sur les planches  
\- Je suis crevée ! Prend la barre.  
\- Ne me donne pas d'ordre ! Gronda t-il. Mais il obéit tout de même. Il l'avait vu pâlir a vu d'œil et sa peau en était presque devenu translucide. Il avait vu aussi les soubresaut des muscles de son bras droit. Elle était blessée, il en était certain mais il n'était pas médecin et il ne pourrait sûrement rien faire pour elle. Il était certain maintenant qu'elle n'avait pas perdu toute ses capacités de divinité. Mais elle n'avait pas confiance ou elle ne voulait pas le voir tout simplement.

* * *

J'espere que le chapitre vous aura plus n'hesitez pas à laisser une petite review et dire ce que vous avez pensé. Bonne soirée à tous au prochain chapitre


	9. Chapitre 9 : Confiance

Bonjour à tous me voici avec une nouveau chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous plaira. Bonne lecture à tous.

* * *

Kalia vérifia son reflet dans le miroir et soupira. Son apparence avait connu des jours bien meilleurs. Elle avait une tête à faire fuir un monstre. Sa peau était livide presque translucide, elle discernait presque les veines sous son épiderme. Ses cheveux rouges bien que lavés semblait ternes et sans éclats. Sous ses yeux des poches noires commençaient déjà à se déployer. Elle avait pourtant dormi un peu sur cette embarcation de malheur avant d'arriver sur le Moby Dick, mais ça n'avait rien arrangé. Le pire était sûrement l'état de son corps. Elle mordit doucement sa lèvre en voyant l'hématome d'un noir violet qui s'étendait sur toute son épaule gauche. Bien entendu, elle était au courant qu'elle s'était blessée au bras mais elle pensait qu'après une bonne douche chaude les dégâts ce serait atténués. Pourtant ses muscles refusaient toujours d'obéir à tous ses mouvements, c'était à peine si elle savait lever le bras. Elle n'osait même pas imaginer l'état de son dos. Sûrement moins grave que son épaule vu qu'elle tenait sur ses jambes. Elle resserra à nouveau la serviette autour de sa poitrine. Pas de soutien-gorge avant un moment en tout cas. Elle se contenterais de bander cette partie, si elle réussissait à le faire toute seule. Elle finit par regarder la petite pile de vêtements qu'elle avait ramené dans la salle de bain pour se changer. Ils ne conviendraient sûrement pas. Elle avait besoin de quelque chose de facile à enfiler en bas et qui couvrait ses blessures pour le haut. Les jeans était donc proscrit, il lui restait sûrement des shorts élastiques qu'elle utilisait pour s'entraîner. Elle enfila juste une culotte et resserra à nouveau la serviette avant de sortir de la chambre. Elle savait qu'à cette heure-là Marco devait soit lire allongé sur son lit, ou travaillé sur des rapports à son bureau.

Bingo, alors qu'elle sortait de la salle de bain, le blond était à demi-allongé sur son lit, tenant son livre d'une main la tête reposant sur plusieurs oreillers. Elle traversa leur chambre commune et se dirigea vers l'armoire métallique ancré au sol. Cette chambre était un mélange d'environnement très étrange. Quand on possédait trois caractères si différents, ce n'était rien de très étonnant. Un tiers de la pièce était occuper par Ace, des vêtements sales ou propres traînaient un peu partout, ainsi que des livres et des parchemins. Le lit était défait et une pile d'oreillers traînait au sol. Ace avait le sommeil plutôt agité. Le coter de Marco lui était parfaitement ordonné. Le lit fait au carré, son bureau était rangé, un pot à crayon, une étagère au-dessus était remplit de livres rangés par ordre alphabétique. Des photos était accrochées à son armoire et le drapeau de barbe blanche était épinglé au mur. Celui de Kalia était tout simplement vide. Tout comme Marco tout était parfaitement rangé mais il n'y avait aucun effets personnels à part ses propres vêtements dans l'armoire. Déjà quand elle vivait chez son Grand-Père elle avait appris à ne rien laisser en évidence sur elle-même. Une chambre était peut-être privée, mais certain ne connaissait pas cette règle et ensuite ils réussissaient à tirer des informations de ton espace personnelle. De ce fait elle laissait à peine quelques vêtements plutôt neutres d'ailleurs dans son armoire. Le reste du temps elle trimbalait son sac d'un navire à l'autre.  
Marco leva les yeux de son livre en entendant la porte s'ouvrir et rougit en se redressant :  
\- Merde Kalia ! Essaye d'être présentable tout de même ! Je sais que la pudeur n'existe pas sous l'océan mais c'est pas le cas ici !  
Elle ne fit pas attention à lui trop préoccupée par ce qu'elle allait bien pouvoir porter pour le regarder elle murmura juste un vague désolé. Elle finit par fouiller son armoire, son bras gauche toujours collé contre elle. Le Phoenix ferma son livre sèchement et se leva s'approchant de la jeune femme :  
\- Kalia, je sais que ton voyage a été rude mais tu…  
Il se figea en apercevant le bras de Kalia. Il jeta son livre et s'approcha plus rapidement d'elle saisissant doucement l'avant-bras.  
\- Merde mais qu'est-ce que …  
Elle gémit tournant enfin le regard de l'armoire pour plonger ses yeux dans ceux de Marco. Le blond la lâcha quand il y lit la douleur :  
\- Je… désolé… il faut que tu fasses soigner ça.  
Elle lui lança un regard sombre et retourna à la recherche d'un vêtement convenable. Ses cheveux rouges glissèrent sur son épaule dévoilant son dos meurtrit et cette fois ci Marco ressaisit son bras et posa doucement une main dans son dos.  
\- Putain ! Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que tout ça !  
\- ça partira dans quelques jours murmura t'elle en essayant de se dégager. Elle avait pris l'habitude qu'on lui touche les bras et le visage mais elle était toujours décontenancée quand une autre partie de son corps était touché.  
\- Tu es sérieuse ? Tu penses que ça va partir en quelques jours ? Tu a sûrement des cotes cassées ! Et ton épaule, comment tu peux l'utiliser.  
Cotes cassées ? ça expliquerait la douleur au thorax qu'elle ressentait. Mais elle le repoussa encore une fois avec son bras droit et jeta sa chevelure dans son dos. Marco lui s'énerva. Elle s'imaginait qu'il laisserait tomber juste parce qu'elle lui cachait son dos ?  
\- TU penses que je vais faire semblant de ne pas avoir vu ça !  
Elle se retourna sèchement mais aussi trop rapidement et son effet de rage disparu sous la douleur qu'elle ressentait. Elle finit par murmurer :  
\- S'il te plaît Marco, je ne veux pas que les autres le sachent. Un animal blessé augmente de plus de moitié son pourcentage de se faire tuer, les hommes n'ont rien à envier aux autres espèces.  
Le blond se tut. Il n'avait pas confiance en eux et ça le blessa plus qu'il ne le pensait. Après tout ce temps à fréquenter l'équipage, il pensait que Kalia s'était finalement intégrée. Kalia baissa les yeux et une larme roula sur sa joue. Alors qu'elle essayait une nouvelle fois de soulever une pile son corps flancha et ses jambes cédèrent sous son poids. Marco la rattrapa et l'assit sur le lit.  
\- Qu'est-ce que tu cherches ?  
\- Des vêtements…enfin plutôt un haut à col roulé.  
\- Tu vas crever de chaud, on est dans un environnement tropical en ce moment.  
\- Je le sais répondit-elle se tenant les cotes qui était devenues douloureuses.  
\- Après tout ce qu'on a fait ensemble tu ne nous fais toujours pas confiance. Fini par murmurer Marco en fouillant l'armoire. Elle releva la tête vers lui et répondit :  
\- Pourquoi tu es en colère ? Tu pensais que je pourrais faire confiance à tout cet équipage ? Tu ne connais même pas tous les hommes qu'il y a sous les ordres de Barbe Blanche. Certains d'entre eux sont juste des…  
Elle frissonna rien qu'en y pensant. Marco ferma sèchement la porte et reprit :  
\- Y'a rien dans ton placard !  
\- Baisse d'un ton Marco ! Tu te vexes pour un rien ! Tu fais confiance à tous les hommes de cet équipage ?  
\- Je te fais confiance moi !  
\- Mais moi aussi ! Sinon pourquoi je me trimbalerais vêtu ainsi devant toi ! hurla-t-elle plus fort que le Phoenix. Alors que ses poumons se dégonflaient il lui semblait qu'un poids venait de se poser dessus. Elle en était certaine maintenant elle avait une cote de cassée. Marco se figea dans ses mouvements et soupira ouvrant sa propre armoire en sortant une chemise violette à manche longue. Il s'approcha et murmura :  
\- Désolé, j'ai mal compris ce que tu avais dit. Je pensais que tu n'avais pas confiance en moi…  
Elle releva les yeux vers lui et regarda la chemise. Avec un léger murmure elle dit :  
\- On dirait celle que tu m'avais passé la dernière fois.  
\- J'ai pas mal de chemise violette. Elle devrait cacher tes hématomes. Kalia, si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit je suis là.  
\- Marco, tu as déjà beaucoup de responsabilités, je ne vais pas t'embêter avec mes propres problèmes. Je vais demander à Ace.  
\- Ace ? Tu es au courant qu'il est parti en mission ?  
Marco lut la surprise sur son visage et il soupira. Kalia finit par hausser les épaules et dit :  
\- Alors je compte sur toi Marco. Vous êtes les seuls en qui j'ai confiance.  
\- Et père ? reprit Marco intrigué.  
\- Et Barbe Blanche aussi, mais je me vois mal aller le voir et demander : « vous pouvez m'habiller s'il vous plait. »  
Marco rit et elle secoua doucement la tête. Le blond s'approcha d'elle et il s'assit derrière elle.  
\- Je vais t'aider … ton soutien-gorge…  
Elle fit rouler une bande blanche vers lui et il leva les yeux au ciel.  
\- Tu vas vraiment mettre ça ?  
\- Je n'ai pas vraiment de poitrine Marco.  
Le blond n'allait pas argumenter et il lui demanda d'écarter doucement les bras et elle obéit et il passa ses bras autour d'elle faisant rouler la bande autour de son thorax en serrant assez fort.  
\- C'est pas bon pour tes cotes…  
\- Le soutien-gorge n'est pas bon pour mon bras. Répondit-elle en sifflant de douleur. Le second commandant n'ajouta rien et accrocha la fin de la bande, les joues chaudes de honte. Jamais il n'avait fait ça à une femme sans être intime avec elle. Il l'aida ensuite à enfiler la chemise qui lui servit de robe avec une ceinture qui enserrait sa taille.  
\- Voila. Répondit-il fier de lui. Kalia se regarda dans le miroir. La tenue lui allait bien, même si elle baillait encore aux épaules. En tout cas la chemise cachait bien toute ses blessures. Ainsi personne n'aurait su dire si elle était blessée.  
\- Merci… je penses que je n'aurais jamais réussi à m'habiller sans toi.  
\- De rien. Répondit-il en rougissant à nouveau. Il finit par reprendre :  
\- Je vais te brosser les cheveux, sinon tu vas avoir de nœuds. En attendant tu peux toujours me lire mon livre.  
Il prit la brosse dans la salle de bain s'installa derrière elle et commença donc à brosser les cheveux. Kalia ouvrit le livre et son sourire se figea. Encore cette étrange écriture. Elle qui aimait lire, elle se trouvait dans l'incapacité de le faire depuis qu'elle était arrivée dans ce monde Peut-être qu'elle aurait dut demander à son grand père de lui ramener quelques livres de temps en temps. Voyant qu'elle n'avait rien dit depuis un moment Marco reprit :  
\- Il y a un problème ?  
Elle ferma le livre sèchement rouge de honte et reprit :  
\- Je n'ai pas envie de lire !  
\- Sérieusement ? Kalia…  
Elle se leva d'un geste brusque, réveillant les douleurs en même temps et gronda :  
\- C'est bon je me débrouillerais toute seule !  
Elle lui prit la brosse des mains et s'éloigna, ramenant sa chevelure le long de son corps. Le blond ne comprenait pas cette étrange réaction. Il finit par se souvenir de la conversation , ou plutôt de la dispute, qu'il avait eu avec Ace lors du réveille de la jeune femme.  
\- Tu ne sais toujours pas lire ?  
Ses gestes se figèrent et elle murmura :  
\- Je sais… tout le monde sait lire cette étrange langue.  
\- Et bien. Disons que tu la parles parfaitement bien, alors ça semble logique que tu la lises aussi. Je suis désolé si je t'ai gêné.  
Sa colère dégonfla soudainement. Comment ce simple mot désolé pouvait-elle la calmer aussi rapidement ? Elle soupira et se rassit sur le lit :  
\- J'ai appris beaucoup de langue, celle des dieux, et de plusieurs îles de ce monde maintenant oubliées.  
Ce n'est qu'au contact de mon père que j'ai appris que cette langue que l'on parle maintenant était la seule qui existait à cause du gouvernement mondiale. C'est difficile de discuter vraiment avec les autres personnes. La seule fois où j'ai mis pied à terre ça a été un désastre.

\- Un désastre ? Attends-tu n'as mis pied à terre qu'une seule fois !  
\- Ne fait pas semblant d'être surpris. Vous vous arrangez entre mon père et ton père pour que je ne mette pas pied au sol.  
\- Je t'assure que je n'étais pas au courant. Je pensais que tu y allais avec ton père… tu sais sorti de famille ?  
Elle secoua doucement la tête :  
\- La plupart du temps mon père fait la fête pour mon arrivé…  
\- et il fait la fête pour ton départ ?  
\- Il trouve toujours une excuse pour boire de toute façon.  
Il sourit et reprit la brosse.  
\- Aller donne-moi ça je vais le faire.  
Ils discutèrent ainsi pendant un moment jusqu'à ce que Marco finisse de démêler les cheveux de la jeune femme. Mais il s'inquiétait tout de même pour les blessures. Il se promit d'aller faire un tour à l'infirmerie pour prendre quelques produits. Ce fut Tatch qui vient les chercher pour le dîner. Il s'excuse de ne pas être venue les chercher plus tôt car Kalia avait loupé le départ de Rock Star. La jeune femme se retient de dire qu'elle s'en fichait pas mal. Que cet idiot s'en aille ce n'était pas son affaire. Le repas se passa joyeusement et bruyamment. En réalité il n'y avait pas que sur le bateau de son père qu'on se permettait de fêter son arrivée à chaque fois. Tatch et Izou avaient peut-être même bu un peu trop. Elle se leva à la fin du repas, fatiguée par la journée qu'elle venait de vivre. Mais alors qu'elle partait Tatch arriva lui donnant une tape amicale dans le dos qui lui fit perdre toute ses couleurs instantanément et qui lui serra l'estomac. Ce dernier lui passa son bras autour des épaules :  
\- Reste encore un peu Kalia ! On fait que commencer !  
Elle ne répondit pas luttant pour ne pas pleurer de douleur.  
\- Qu'est-ce que tu fous ! Lâche la Tatch ! s'exclama Marco en ce précipitant vers lui. Tatch la lâcha et recula surpris et effrayé par l'attitude du premier commandant :  
\- Oh ! calme toi Marco ! Je ne faisais rien de mal !  
\- Laisse tomber tu dégages c'est tout !  
\- T'es jaloux Marco ?  
Marco le plaqua contre le mur furieux et reprit :  
\- je n'ai pas à m'expliquer. Tu ferais mieux d'arrêter de picoler surtout !  
Il le lâcha et Tatch tomba au sol trop étourdit pour comprendre ce qui venait de se passer. Marco passa doucement son bras autour des épaules de la rouge et la fit avancer devant lui rapidement. Une fois dans la chambre il reprit :  
\- Je suis désolé…  
\- Tu t'es un peu trop emporter avec lui.  
\- Il t'a fait mal Kalia !  
\- Il ne le sait pas. Ne t'inquiète pas je vais bien.  
\- hum… repose toi, je te rejoins dans une heure le temps de vérifier que tout est ok sur le bateau.  
Elle hocha doucement la tête et avant qu'il ne s'en aille elle dit :  
\- Marco ! Tu peux me déshabiller ?  
Il s'arrêta rougit un peu et hocha la tête. Une fois fait, il partit et elle s'allongea dans son lit la couverture remonter jusqu'à ses épaules. Obligé de dormir sur le ventre, une position qu'elle n'aimait pas du tout elle n'arriva pas à s'endormir avant que Marco ne revienne les mains charger de flacons et tubes. Il posa le tout sur le bureau de Kalia et elle se redressa en le regardant :  
\- Tu ne dors pas encore ! Tant mieux, j'ai piqué ça à l'infirmerie, assied toi.  
Elle obéit et il vient avec un tube de pommade à l'odeur fruitée et s'assit à nouveau derrière. La crème était froide et elle frissonna à son contact. Il commença à masser doucement et elle gémit de douleur se mordant la lèvre pour ne pas crier. La douleur était insoutenable et elle en avait les larmes aux yeux.  
\- Moins fort Marco !  
\- Je fais ce que je peux…  
\- Hum… tu vas trop vite !  
Tatch referma la porte sans un bruit rougissant jusqu'à la racine de ces cheveux. Il comprenait mieux le comportement étrange de Marco s'il sortait avec Kalia Il avait été jaloux. Lui qui était venu s'excuser.

* * *

Voila la fin de ce chapitre! J'espère qu'il vous aura plu ! N'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé, ça me permet de m'améliorer. Je vous dis au prochain chapitre qui sortira lui aussi bientôt.


	10. Chapitre 10 : Quiproquo

Bonjour à tous voici un nouveau chapitre. J'espère que vous allez bien. Merci pour les reviews ça me fait énormément plaisir. Ça me donne le courage de continuer. Bonne lecture à tous

* * *

Trois jours s'étaient écoulés depuis qu'elle était revenu sur le Moby Dick. Elle referma fermement le livre et gronda :  
\- ça suffi ! Je n'y arriverais pas !  
\- Fait un effort Kalia. Tu sais parler plusieurs langues pourquoi ne pas essayer de la lire ! répondit Marco exaspéré par le comportement enfantin de la jeune femme. Elle lui lança un regard noir et reprit :  
\- Parler, écrire et lire sont trois choses différentes ! je ne connais même pas l'alphabet que vous utilisez !  
\- Oui je comprends mais c'est pour toi que l'on fait ça. Un jour ou l'autre tu auras besoin de savoir lire et écrire. Père n'a rien dit en voyant tes rapports arriver mais lui non plus ne sait pas lire les ponyglyphes.  
\- Hum… moi qui pensait passer inaperçue répondit-elle avec un demi sourire. Bien entendu elle savait très bien que ça ne marcherait pas mais Ace avait quand même insisté. « un marché est un marché. » Donc elle avait continué à faire les rapports d'Ace. Celui-ci soutenait de toute façon que s'était juste pour les embêter et que personne ne les lirait jamais. Parfois il régissait comme un enfant. Marco lui sourit et reprit :  
\- Aller Kalia ! Ou est passé la fille avec la rage de vaincre ?  
Kalia lui jeta un regard et avec une légère grimace en regardant le livre elle reprit :  
\- En vacances ! Marco ça fait deux heures et j'ai mal au dos.  
Elle ne mentait pas et il le savait très bien. Elle n'était pas vraiment du genre à se plaindre de ses blessures. Malgré la crème qu'il lui mettait parfois plus de trois fois par jours la blessure ne semblait pas décider à se résorber. Marco accumulait donc son travail et celui de Kalia discrètement depuis trois jours. Après de longues heures de négociations hier Kalia a accepté que Marco prévienne Barbe Blanche. Le Phoenix s'en était d'ailleurs prit plein la gueule lors de cette conversation. Ça faisait longtemps que son père n'avait pas eut à lui parler ainsi.  
Flash back.  
\- C'est de l'inconscience Marco ! Comment as-tu pus me cacher une information aussi importante ! Tu as perdu ton sens critique ? C'est quelque chose de capital ! Ce n'est pas un membre d'équipage ordinaire et même si ça avait été le cas tu aurais du me prévenir des les premières secondes ! Kalia est la fille du roux ! Si jamais il apprend que nous ne lui avons pas fournit les soins nécessaires !  
\- Mais elle refuse de se faire soigné père ! Elle refuse que tout le monde soit au courant de sa blessure. Elle n'a pas confiance dans notre équipage. J'aurais perdu sa confiance si j'aurais…  
\- Tu aurais du me prévenir point ! Ne me répond pas Marco ! C'est important et elle l'aurait comprit. Manifestement tu as du oublié ta raison quelque part ! Mais ce qui est fait est fait. Et je penses que d'une certaine façon Kalia a raison. On ne peut pas laisser tout l'équipage savoir qu'elle est blessée.  
Je lui donnerais des tours de gardes en heures contrôlées.  
\- Puis-je l'accompagner pendant les heures de gardes père ? Elle a vraiment besoin de quelqu'un qui la surveille elle serait capable d'en faire trop si elle reste seul avec une autre personne qui n'est pas au courant.  
\- Bien. Mais tu devras assumé des heures supplémentaires Marco. Nous avons besoin de ton regard averti. Et fait les rapports, les ponyglyphes c'est bien joli mais je ne sais toujours pas les lires.  
\- Bien entendu père.  
 _Fin du Flash Back._  
Elle regarda l'horloge au dessus du bureau du phœnix et reprit en se levant :  
\- C'est bientôt notre heure de garde non ?  
\- Oui, reprit Marco en s'éloignant du bureau. Il traversa la pièce pour prendre une chemise et sur le retour il trébucha dans la « Zone Ace » et s'étala de tout son long.  
\- Cet abrutit ! La prochaine fois je le force à ranger tout avant qu'il ne parte en voyage !  
Kalia rit et Marco s'assit sur le sol regardant l'objet l'ayant fait trébucher. Il pâlit et prit la boite se redressant précipitamment :  
\- Merde ! Mais quel con !  
Kalia le regarda surprise par ce brusque changement de vitesse. Il attrapa la main valide de Kalia et sorti de la pièce précipitamment. Au début elle se laisse déborder par la course rapide que lui imposait Marco mais bien vite elle se mit à son rythme et lui demanda agacée de ne pas comprendre :  
\- Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?  
\- Ace est narcoleptique !  
Elle leva les yeux aux ciel. Tout le monde était au courant sur le navire, elle depuis peu mais Tatch avait fini par lui dire la veille lors d'une conversation. Elle reprit donc :  
\- Et alors ? Pourquoi on cours ?  
\- Il est parti seul !  
ça aussi elle le savait et même si elle avait trouver cette manie plutôt étrange elle n'avait rien demandé. Ce n'était pas ses affaires. Ace avait des médicaments avec lui et il savait s'occuper de lui-même.  
\- Il a son traitement avec lui. Pourquoi tu t'inquiète comme ça ? reprit-elle avec un soupire. Marco lui jeta un coup d'œil et lui dévoila l'objet qu'il tenait dans son autre main. Quand elle comprit ce que s'était tout son monde sembla s'effondrer et la peur tenailla ses entrailles. Elle accéléra le pas en criant :  
\- Tu ne savais pas le dire plus tôt !  
Ils débarquèrent sur le pont comme des furies. Surpris plusieurs membres de l'équipage les dévisagèrent. Marco s'arrêta en face de son père et s'exclama :  
\- Père !  
\- Que ce passe t'il Marco ? un problème de météo ?  
\- Non ! Il faut envoyer une équipe à la recherche d'Ace !  
Il lui montra la boite de médicament et Barbe Blanche se leva et tonna :  
\- Vista ! Prépare une équipe pour rejoindre Ace immédiatement ! C'est une urgence !  
Plusieurs marin au bord de la balustrade s'exclamèrent en même temps alors que Vista pressait un petit groupe :  
\- Père ! Ace en vue !  
Kalia et Marco soupirèrent de soulagement et d'un même geste se précipitent vers la balustrade pour l'apercevoir. Un membre de l'équipage cria alors :  
\- Qui plonge le récupérer ?  
Kalia hurla en voyant le striker flotter vide prêt de la coque du navire. Elle agrippa la barrière prête à sauter mais Marco la retient fermement. Tatch plongea tête la première dans l'eau juste à leur droite.  
\- Lâche moi ! gronda Kalia en se débattant. Ce geste lui fit si mal que son souffle en fut coupé et que les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. Après de longues secondes de silence Tatch remonta enfin avec un Ace inconscient.  
\- Il va bien ! cria le commandant en nageant vers la coque. Tous éclatèrent de rire et Marco lâcha Kalia qui recula de quelques pas le cœur battant à la chamade et l'estomac toujours serré. Elle avait eut tellement peur qu'il soit blessé. Marco posa une main sur son épaule et reprit :  
\- Ça va aller Kalia. Il n'a rien.  
Elle hocha doucement la tête et Tatch remonta enfin avec Ace qui reprenait petit à petit conscience.  
\- Tiens les mecs je suis déjà monté ?  
Tous rirent à nouveau et il reçut des embrassades et des tapes dans le dos par tous. Kalia resta en retrait encore trop bouleverser par les brusques émotions qu'elle venait de vivre et de toute façon forcer le passage entre les hommes n'aurait en rien arrangé ses blessures toujours vivaces. Elle resta donc près de Barbe Blanche et Marco silencieusement. Tatch assis à coter d'Ace lui donna une légère tape sur la tête tels un grand frère et reprit sur un ton de réprimande :  
\- La prochaine fois n'oublie pas tes médicaments !  
\- Promis Tatch ! Faut pas s'inquiéter comme ça les mecs ! reprit ce dernier avec un sourire d'enfant. Tous rirent à nouveau, amusé par l'insouciance du jeune commandant. Ce dernier aperçu enfin l'éclat rouge de la chevelure de Kalia et il se leva d'un bond traversant la foule.  
\- Kalia ! Tu es déjà la ! cria t-il au milieu du pont alors qu'il traversait encore les marins qui le saluait tous. La jeune femme lui sourit et répondit :  
\- Mon père m'a envoyé ici. Il n'avait pas envie de m'avoir dans les pattes avec Kaidou pas loin.  
C'était étrange de lui parler ainsi maintenant qu'elle connaissait ses sentiments pour lui. Il hocha la tête et s'approcha pour la serrer dans ses bras mais Tatch l'arrêta et murmura à son oreille :  
\- Tu devrais faire attention. Marco est hyper jaloux.  
Il se tourna vers son « sauveur » surpris et confus. Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il essayait de lui dire. Kalia voyant Ace ce détourner d'elle soupira et regarda sa montre. Marco lui fit un sourire crispé et posa un main sur son épaule valide :  
\- Le boulot n'attend pas Kalia, on a déjà un moment de retard.  
Elle hocha la tête et suivit le phœnix vers la vigie. Tatch lui reprit :  
\- Tu ne le sais pas ? Ils sortent elle est arrivé je les ait entendu … tu sais ?  
Ace ne répondit pas. Il était encore trop choqué. Ce fut comme un coup de massue.  
\- Marco est hyper possessif. Il empêche tout le monde de toucher Kalia. Hier il a même demander à père d'assurer toute les gardes avec Kalia. De vrais petits amoureux ces deux la. Reprit-il avec un sourire amusé. Cette fois ci ce fut la colère qui grandit en Ace. Ils avaient bien dut rigoler tout les deux quand il avait embrassé Kalia se soir la. Comment avait-il pu ce faire avoir par …  
\- Tu vas bien Ace ? demanda Tatch en voyant l'expression du jeune se crispé. Ce dernier essaya de se reprendre et s'éloigna en disant :  
\- Ouais. Je vais me coucher j'ai besoin de me reposer.  
Comment avait-il pus se fourvoyez à ce point ? Comment avait-il pu pensez que Kalia partageait les même sentiments que lui ?

Kalia bailla et fit doucement tourner sa tête pour faire craquer son cou. Les sept heures de gardes avait été longues. Marco était de bonne compagnie mais rester en vigilante si longtemps lui avait causer quelques courbatures. Ils marchaient tout les deux cote à cote dans le couloir presque vide vu l'heure tardive. Marco lui jeta un coup d'œil et reprit :  
\- Va te reposer, je vais rendre les rapports à père.  
\- Merci Marco, tu es un ange !  
\- Et oui je sais ! Je viendrais passer ta pommade après.  
La rouge hocha la tête le remercia à nouveau et se dirigea vers leur cabine. Quand elle entra elle fut surprise d'y trouver Ace allongé. Elle pensait le trouver en haut à faire la fête avec les autres. Elle lui sourit et fut surprise de la réponse glaciale d'Ace alors qu'il se redressait dans son lit.  
\- Quelque chose ne vas pas Ace ? demanda t-elle en essayant d'adoucir son ton.  
\- Je sais pas et toi ? Quoi de neuf depuis la dernière fois Kalia ? reprit-il d'un ton étrange que Kalia ne sut définir. Elle reprit légèrement confiance et sourit :  
\- Comme tu dois le savoir mon père pense que je suis une bonne à rien et m'a envoyé balader ici.  
\- Vraiment rien d'autre ? Pas d'événement important ou de chose importante à dire ?  
\- Comment tu l'as su ? Personne ne l'a vu ! Tu es plutôt observateur je trouve. Je ne pensais pas ça de toi. Reprit-elle d'un ton doux avant de lui tourner le dos pour aller se diriger vers le bureau ou se trouvait le tube de crème. Elle allait enfin pouvoir se reposer sur quelqu'un d'autre que Marco et ils pourraient enfin parler de leur baiser.  
\- Tu te fous de moi ! hurla Ace en l'attrapant par son épaule blessée, furieux. Sous la douleur et la surprise ses poumons se vidèrent et elle hoqueta. Au même moment Marco entra. Quand il vit la scène il avança à grand pas vers les deux et poussa Ace en arrière libérant la rouge de l'emprise du poing ardent :  
\- Non mais ça va pas !  
\- Ne me touche pas Marco ! gronda Ace furieux. Il n'en revenait toujours pas qu'ils fassent semblant de rien devant lui. Alors que tout le navire savait la vérité eux continuait à croire que personne ne voyait ce qu'ils se passaient. Ils s'étaient moqués de lui, avaient joué avec ses sentiments et c'est une chose qu'il ne pardonnait pas.  
\- ça vous a amuse ? De vous foutre de moi !  
\- De quoi tu parles ? demanda Marco confus en frottant doucement le dos de Kalia qui peinait encore à reprendre une respiration normal.  
\- Qu'est- ce que tu veux Ace ? qu'est ce que tu me veux ! reprit Kalia les larmes aux yeux sous la douleur encore vivace de son épaule.  
\- Toi ferme la ! Vous avez bien rigolé quand je t'ai embrasser ?Tout était prévu n'est ce pas ? Le coup de la poursuite du placard.  
Marco regarda Kalia surpris et cette dernière répondit d'une voix furieuse :  
\- De quoi tu parles ? Je n'ai rien dit à Marco sur ça ! Ce sont nos affaires pas les siennes !Pourquoi on en rigolerait ! Explique toi !  
Ace les fusilla du regard et reprit :  
\- Je sais tout ! Je sais que tu sors avec Marco ! Tatch me l'as dit ! Tu couches même avec lui !  
Kalia et Marco se dévisagèrent et éclatèrent tout deux de rire. Ace lui bouillait de rage. Lui qui pensait que Kalia était une personne droite et franche, il venait de voir que les femmes étaient tels que le disent certains vieillards. Des sources d'ennuis et de dispute. Le rire des deux finirent par le faire exploser et il frappa Marco en plein visage. Ce dernier réussi à l'esquiver de justesse.  
\- Tu parles d'un frère ! Quel frère ferait ça !  
\- ça suffi Ace !  
Mais cette fois ci le poing d'Ace atteignit Marco et le phœnix reprit furieux :  
\- Je t'ai prévenu !  
Ils commencèrent alors tout deux à se battre au corps à corps. Marco essayant comme il le pouvait de s'éloigner de Kalia pour qu'elle ne prennent pas un mauvais coup. La jeune femme elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait. Pourquoi est ce qu'ils se battaient ? Pourquoi est ce qu'Ace était si furieux ? Tout ce qu'elle savait c'était que s'était sa FAUTE. Elle devait faire cesser ce combat stupide et ne voulait pas qu'ils se blessent. Alors que les deux combattants semblaient avoir oubliés qu'elle existait et se livraient un combat acharné. Kalia s'interposa entre les deux avec son corps. Sûrement une des plus mauvais idée qu'elle avait eut. Elle arrêta le poing d'Ace avec sa main gauche ravivant toute la douleur de son épaule et le pied de Marco se planta dans son dos. Elle dut mettre toute son énergie à rester planter au sol retenant les deux hommes. Bien vite cependant les larmes roulèrent sur ses joues et toute couleur quitta son visage. Marco fut le premier à réagir. Il la rattrapa avant qu'elle ne tombe au sol alors qu'Ace la regardait choqué ne comprenant pas ce qu'il se passait. Pourquoi cette violente réaction. Il l'avait vu recevoir des coups bien plus imposant en entraînement. Marco la souleva en grondant :  
\- Kalia :! Mais tu as du plomb dans la cervelle ? Quand on est blessé on n'intervient pas !  
\- Désolée… Je voulais pas que vous vous battiez.. .je veux pas que vous vous blessiez vous aussi.  
Elle se mit à pleurer ne sachant pas quoi faire et Ace resta planté debout désemparé alors que Marco l'installait dans le lit.  
\- Je vais te chercher des anti-douleurs à l'infirmerie.  
\- Non ! Tu as déjà prit trop de chose la bas… La pommade suffira… je t'assure ça ira.  
Il la regarda mais prit la pommade sur le bureau et enleva la chemise de Kalia dévoilant les hématomes monstrueux de son corps laissant à nouveau Ace sans voix.  
\- Mais comment… commença t-il. Marco le fusilla du regard et reprit :  
\- Silence ! Tu en as déjà fait bien assez ! Qui t'as fait croire que je sortais avec Kalia ? Tu ne voix pas qu'elle n'a d'yeux que pour toi abrutit !  
Kalia détourna le regard gênée par cette réponse de Marco et Ace lui baissa la tête honteux de ne pas avoir su faire confiance à la femme qu'il aimait et à son ami. Comment avait-il pu douter de lui à ce point ?

* * *

Voila la fin de ce chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous aura plu. N'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review pour me donner votre avis c'est important pour que je puisse m'améliorer. Au prochain chapitre


	11. Chapitre 11 : Défi

Me voilà de retour pour le 11 chapitre de cette histoire. J'espère qu'il vous plaira. Je vous laisse avec ce chapitre

* * *

Ace était allongé sur son lit silencieux. Il regardait, les yeux mis-clos, Marco refaire le bandage de Kalia sans un bruit. Depuis hier soir il n'avait plus rien dit. Il ne savait pas quoi dire. Marco ne lui avait pas adressé un mot et chaque fois que Kalia tentait de lui parler il fuyait. Il avait tellement honte de se qu'il s'était passé la veille. Kalia fini par murmurer :  
\- Pourquoi est ce que ça ce fini comme ça ?  
-Hum... de quoi tu parles Kalia ?  
\- Vous ne vous parlez plus, il m'évite...  
\- Il s'est comporté comme un imbécile. Je ne ferais pas le premier pas.  
\- C'est une réaction stupide. Répondit-elle froidement. Marco ne répondit pas mais il entendit la rouge gémir de douleur alors qu'il resserrait le bandage. Elle lui jeta un regard noir et reprit :  
\- Si ça ne te plaît pas dit le au lieu de me faire mal !  
\- Parfois tu es agaçante Kalia.  
\- Pourquoi ? Parce que je dis ce que je penses ! C'est immature de ne pas ce parler ainsi pour des broutilles !  
\- Il a agavé tes blessures !  
\- C'est moi qui me suis interposée ! C'est de ma faute si je suis blessée ! Et puis ce n'est rien !  
\- Tu voulais qu'on cesse de ce battre. Tu as été courageuse.  
\- Non ce n'est pas ce que j'appelle du courage. Quand je vivais avec mon grand père, c'est moi qui entraînait les nouvelles recrues. Ce genre de disputes stupides c'est moi qui les réglait. Je vous apprécie tout les deux et je n'aime pas que vous vous battiez pour des sottises.  
\- Tu m'apprécie Kalia, mais Ace tu l'aimes non ?  
\- Tu dois bien être le seul à le voir sur ce navire. Mais je penses que j'ai fichu en l'air ma chance.  
Le cœur d'Ace se serra et il ferma les yeux silencieux.  
\- Ace est un idiot mais une fois calmé il verra qu'il s'est mal comporté et il viendra te parler.  
\- Pourquoi m'ignorer ?  
\- Il est gêné et il a honte de ses réactions. Les humains ne sont pas logique Kalia.  
\- Ils devraient l'être un peu plus.  
\- Voila fini. Répondit-il avec un soupire. Elle le remercia rapidement et Marco alla éteindre la lumière et se coucher à son tour. Kalia s'endormit sans un mot de plus.  
Le lendemain matin, Kalia était assise sur la proue silencieuse. Elle n'avait pas de garde aujourd'hui et avait donc la journée totalement libre. Malheureusement Marco lui avait une garde toute la journée et Ace l'évitait toujours. Elle se sentait totalement mise à l'écart sans eux. Elle regarda doucement l'océan si loin d'elle. Elle tendit le bras mais il restait encore plusieurs mètres avant qu'elle ne puisse effleurer l'eau. Elle reposa donc son bras sur son thorax silencieuse. Elle avait promis à Marco de faire quelques exercices de lecture aujourd'hui. Elle regarda rapidement le soleil et se leva avec un soupire. Autant le faire tout de suite peut être que quelqu'un aurait besoin de ses services après. Elle traversa le pont tranquillement quand elle entendit Tatch l'interpeller :  
\- hé Kalia, vient la on a besoin d'un avis neutre.  
La rouge le regarda. Derrière lui assis autour d'une table attendait patiemment les autres commandant dont Ace. Elle s'approcha essayant de croisé le regard de l'homme de feu mais il détourna le regard. Ça l'agaça et elle sentit la colère commencer à monter. Est ce qu'il ne pourrait pas oublier cette histoire ? Passer à autre chose ? Elle ne demandait même pas d'excuses ! Elle soupira et sourit devant Tatch :  
\- Quel avis neutre ?  
\- Tu penses que le mieux est le combat rapproché ou le combat à distance ?  
\- Tout dépend des circonstances du combat, de la bataille, de l'adversaire et du terrain. J'utilisais beaucoup d'armes avant.  
\- Tu n'utilisais pas que ton épée ?  
\- Ce n'est qu'une arme de cérémonie, un cadeau de mon grand pere. Mais elle est trop lourde maintenant pour me convenir, du moins pour le moment. Mais j'appréciais énormément les armes de distances. Elle permettent de mettre fin rapidement à un combat qui t'épuiserais inutilement.  
\- Des armes de distance sous l'océan ? Des lances ?  
\- Non, des armes à feux et certains utilisaient des arcs. Je préférai les arcs aux armes à feux, beaucoup moins de recul et ça demande beaucoup de la patience avant de bien le maîtriser.  
Quelques commandants rigolèrent et Izou dit :  
\- Désolée chérie mais j'ai du mal à croire que les arcs fonctionne au fond de l'océan encore moins les armes à feu.  
\- Pourquoi donc ?  
\- La pression de l'eau et la gravité sont différentes. Si tu tir à l'arc dans l'eau ta flèche n'atteindra jamais ta cible. Et les armes à feu on besoin de poudre sèche.  
\- La poudre est sèche, les divinités peuvent décider si oui ou non ils entrent au contact de l'eau. Ils ont le pouvoir de créer une sorte d'aura d'oxygène sèche qui permet d'avoir de la poudre sèche par exemple. Certaines salle dans le palais de mon grand père ne possède aucune humidité.  
Les commandants écarquillèrent les yeux de surprise et Vista reprit :

\- Bien je te crois pour les armes à feu. Mais pour l'arc je ne pense pas.  
\- Il suffi d'avoir assez de puissance dans ses tirs. J'ai gagné plusieurs concours.  
\- Alors fait nous une petite démonstration. Déclara l'homme poisson.  
\- C'est pas une bonne idée Namur... répondit froidement Ace. Alors finalement il parlait. Kalia ne lui jeta pas un regard. La colère était encore vivace. Il osait parler aux autres d'elle sans même s'adresser directement à elle. Tatch vient ébouriffer les cheveux du jeune homme et reprit :  
\- Tu la surprotège trop Ace.  
\- Je suis désolé Vista mais je vais devoir décliner l'offre. Finit-elle avec un doux sourire.  
Elle commença à s'éloigner alors qu'elle entendit Haruta dire :  
\- Que du vent. Père disait qu'elle était une grande guerrière mais elle est à peine plus forte que certain matelots du bateau  
Kalia se figea en colère. Pourquoi les humains devaient tout remettre en question ? Savait-elle a quel point le monde sous marin et le monde de la surface était différent. Elle se sentait insulté et piquer dans sa fierté. Elle fit demi-tour voulant prouver qu'elle pouvait le faire. Elle le regarda et reprit :  
\- J'ai changer d'avis. Je vous fait une démonstration maintenant.  
\- Kalia non ! S'exclama Ace en se levant. Mais les autres commandants l'avait déjà embarqués loin de lui. Il les rattrapa se mettant au niveau de Kalia et lui murmura :  
\- Kalia écoute moi s'il te plaît, ne fait pas cette démonstration.  
Elle se sentait blessée. Maintenant il lui parlait ? Pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas défendu alors ? C'est maintenant qu'il s'inquiétait ? Mais elle n'avait pas besoin de protection.  
\- Tu m'adresses la parole maintenant ?  
Totalement surpris par cette réponse froide il s'arrêta. Kalia fut entraîner par les autres commandants. Elle ne l'écouterait plus. Après tout il l'avait mérité. Depuis plusieurs jours il l'ignorait et aujourd'hui il tentait de lui faire la leçon. Il ne restait qu'une seule personne qu'elle écoutait. Il fit demi-tour se dirigeant vers la vigie.  
Haruta lui tendit un arc et un carquois et reprit avec un grand sourire :  
\- il y a six cibles sur le pont. Tu dois toutes les atteindre. On ne te dit pas ou elles sont après tout un archer doit avoir l'œil acéré.  
Elle lui jeta un regard froid et saisit l'arc. Elle posa le carquois à coter d'elle et tendit la corde. Son bras hurlait de douleur mais ils avaient piqués sa fierté à vif et il était hors de question qu'elle se défile. Elle n'était pas faible !  
Les premières cibles furent faciles à atteindre. Elles n'étaient pas trop loin et étaient facilement atteignable. Son bras était douloureux et tressaillait mais s'était supportable. La quatrième cible était plus loin et demanda plus de force. La douleur était intense mais elle savait encore garder un masque plutôt impassible. Plusieurs commandants sifflèrent pour le jolie lancer qui atterrit dans le centre de la cible.  
\- Hé bien c'est qu'elle se débrouille très bien la petite du roux. Déclara Tatch avec un grand sourire. Namur hocha la tête et reprit :  
\- Oui très bien même. Pour l'instant elle a fait le même score que Curiel.  
\- Il reste une cible. Finit Izou avec un air suffisant. L'avant dernière fut très douloureuse et elle dut se mordre l'intérieur des joues pour ne pas crier de douleur. Elle avait vu la dernière cible à l'autre bout du bateau sur le dernier mat. Il allait lui falloir énormément de force pour l'atteindre. Elle n'était pas certaine que son bras tienne. Mais elle ne reculerait pas. Les autres commandants étaient déjà impressionné par les précédents tirs. Les trois premiers était à la porté d'un archer peu expérimenté mais les deux autres étaient pour une personne très calé. Personne n'avait remarquer la pâleur de Kalia ou les tressaillements de son bras. Kalia ignora les commentaires autour d'elle et inspira. Elle ferma les yeux et visualisa la cible. Elle entra dans une sorte de transe. Sa concentration était à son maximum et elle se sentait finalement capable de le faire. Elle voyait déjà sa flèche traverser de part en part la cible. Elle inspira profondément et commença à tirer la corde quand une main attrapa son poignet et jeta l'arc au sol.  
\- ça suffi !  
Elle fut violemment sorti de sa bulle et se sentait étourdit. Elle tourna la tête vers la personne qui venait de l'attraper surprise.  
\- Marco...  
\- Qu'est ce que tu fais Kalia ? Je t'avais demandé quelque chose non ?  
Son expression se durcit et elle détourna le regard :  
\- Tu ne m'as pas indiqué d'heure. J'ai encore le temps.  
\- Alors je t'en donne une maintenant, vas y tout de suite ! Et vous quel est ce comportement ? Vous empêchez les autres d'accomplir leurs missions !  
\- Oh Marco calme toi, c'est elle qui a accepté ! Déclara Haruta avec un sourire  
\- Vous l'avez provoquée non ?  
Aucun ne répondit et Marco traîna Kalia jusqu'à leur cabine. Il la poussa sèchement sur le lit avec une expression furieuse. Kalia fut choquée de voir Ace dans la pièce. Il était assis à son bureau et évita son regard. Elle lui lança un regard froid. Marco lui dit furieux :  
\- Es ce que tu as réfléchis à ce que tu faisais ? Tu t'es sûrement blessée encore plus ! Tu es en convalescence et toi tu forces sur ton bras !  
\- Ils m'ont prise pour une moins que rien ! Je ne suis pas une moins que rien ! Tout le monde le pense ! Mon père m'a envoyé ici parce qu'il n'a pas confiance en moi pour le combat ! Il ne me garde pas avec lui pour aller sur terre pour la même chose. Je ne suis pas une gamine ! Je sais me défendre !  
\- Tu n'as pas besoin de nous le prouver à nous ! Ace et moi ont t'entraîne, on sait de quoi tu es capable. Il y a quelques jours tu as reçu des coups et même si tu nie le fait que l'on t'ai blessée j'ai vu les nouveaux hématomes ! C'est moi qui mets ta pommade Kalia ! Tant que tu forceras dessus pas d'entraînement ! Tu ne forces pas sur ton bras ! Tu resteras sur ce navire jusqu'à ce que tu sois totalement rétablit !  
\- Tu n'es pas mon père Marco !  
\- Non mais ce sont des ordres venant de lui ! Il est hors de question que tu fasses un voyage seule vers son navire ! Kalia.. il y a des personnes qui s'inquiète pour toi.  
Elle se tut ne sachant pas quoi répondre. Elle n'avait jamais été réellement blessée à ce point. Avant elle guérissait rapidement en quelques heure voir une nuit. Son grand père ne s'inquiétait pas vraiment de son état de santé. La elle ne savait pas quoi dire.  
\- je...  
Marco s'assit à coter d'elle et la regarda :  
\- Je sais que tu n'as pas cette habitude. Mais on s'inquiète. C'est pour ça que je m'emporte. Alors s'il te plaît soigne toi bien.  
Elle le regarda et reprit :  
\- je vais essayé.  
Il lui sourit et détourna le regard pour regarder le second commandant :  
\- Je penses que vous devez discuter tout les deux.

* * *

Voila la fin de ce chapitre j'espère qu'il vous aura plus. N'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review ça me fait toujours plaisir. N'hésitez pas à me dire ce qui vous a plus et déplus. Pour les fautes d'orthographes je sais que je ne suis pas une des plus doué mais J'essaie de m'améliorer. Alors bonne journée à tous et au prochain chapitre !


	12. Chapitre 12 : Amour ?

Bonjour tout le monde! Moi revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre. Je publie plutôt en ce moment donc je suis plutôt contente j'espère que ça va durer. Ce chapitre possède un citron. Je l'indiqueais. C'est la première fois que j'en écris un alors j'espère que ça ira. C'est un chapitre plutôt guimauve tout de même qui fait avancer la relation entre Ace et Kalia. Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture!

* * *

Marco était sorti de la pièce les seuls tous les deux. Kalia le regarda. Voyant que le silence s'éternisait elle lui tourna le dos et s'allongea avec une grimace de douleur. Si il n'avait pas envie de parler elle ne forcerait pas les choses. Elle avait bien comprit tout à l'heure qu'il refusait tout premier venu de sa part. C'était à lui d'entamer la conversation. Les muscles de son épaule tressaillaient. Elle ferma les yeux inspirant profondément. Ce défi était vraiment stupide! Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle avait accepté! Elle le regrettait maintenant. Elle sentit une chaude chaude se poser sur son épaule.  
\- Je peux te masser si tu veux ... déclare Ace à mi-voix. Il s'engage enfin le lancier. Quand elle lui avait tourné le dos sans un mot il avait tellement mal. Il se rappelait encore de la conversation qu'il avait entendu il ya quelques jours entre Marco et elle. Il était temps de laisser sa fierté de coter. Elle lui jeta un regard en biais et se redressa. Elle déboutonna les boutons de la chemise de Marco et Ace descendit doucement le vêtements. Il prend la crème sur le bureau et l'étala doucement sur son épaule. Le silence était pesant et lourd. As fini par dire:  
\- Je suis désolé. J'ai été stupide.  
Après un nouveau silence elle finit par répondre doucement:  
\- Je me fiche de tes excuses Ace.  
\- J'aurais dut venir vous parler de tout suite au lieu d'imaginer toute sorte d'histoire. Je me suis rendu ridicule ...  
\- Tatch raconte bien les histoires.  
Elle a coupé un sourire en apercevant le visage surpris du jeune homme. Il a fini par se reprendre et demander:  
\- Commentaire tu sais que c'est lui ...  
\- Tu nous l'a crié quand tu t'es battu avec Marco. Répondit-elle avec une flegme qui le déconcerta. Il reste de nouveau silencieux un moment avant de reprendre:  
\- ça veut dire que vous ne m'excuse pas ...  
\- Ace je n'attendais pas d'excuse. Je voulais juste que tu me parles. Mais monsieur a décidé de m'ignorer.  
\- J'avais honte de mon comportement, honte de ne pas avoir confiance en toi.  
\- Honte? C'est stupide. J'aurais très bien compris. Moi aussi j'ai beaucoup douté quand je suis partie. J'en ai même discuté avec mon père. Ce qui est un grand pas pour moi. Alors je comprend mieux que tu ai pu poser des questions.  
Il coupe un sourire crispé et massa doucement l'épaule.  
\- Je suis beaucoup moins logique que toi Kalia. Les sentiments que je ressens se mêlent et je fais des choses stupide. Avec cette histoire, je crois que ma fierté en a pris un coup, j'étais jaloux. Je t'ai fait du mal.  
\- Vous êtes les même Marco et toi. Répondit-elle avec un soupire. Elle reprit avec calme:

-J'ai décidé de m'interposer. J'aurais pus le faire autrement. Mais comme toi je n'ai pas réfléchi sur le coup. Le véritable coupable c'est cet imbécile de Rookie qui n'a pas écouté mes ordres !  
Ace la regarda et voyant son expression dure et boudeuse il ne pu s'empêcher d'éclaté de rire. Elle le regarda surprise et il reprit :  
\- tu es tellement... tu es franche et ça fait tellement de bien de connaître une personne comme toi.  
Il s'assit à coter d'elle et remonta la chemise reboutonnant le tout. Elle le laissa faire le regardant avec interet. Malgré les mois passé à ses coté elle ne comprenait toujours pas toute les subtilités de ce qu'il pouvait dire. Elle n'était qu'une novice en émotions. Est ce qu'il se moquait d'elle ?  
-Tu est tellement différentes de toutes les personnes que j'ai rencontré. Luffy aussi est très franc mais il est beaucoup plus enfantin. Il est très égoïste parfois. Toi tu es différente.  
\- Nous n'avons pas été élevé de la même manière et nous n'avons pas grandit dans le même monde. Je n'ai pas eut d'enfance comme vous pouvez en avoir eut une. J'ai été élevé à devenir un soldat, un commandant.  
\- Oui c'est vrai. Tu ne réagis pas comme moi et j'aurais du le prendre en compte. Les femmes que j'ai rencontré était soit des garçons manqués soit le genre de femme qui te reproche tout et n'importe quoi.  
\- Tu as une image plutôt négative des femmes. Mais je ne suis pas comme ça Ace. Mais c'est vrai que je me suis montré idiote tout à l'heure. Tu avais raison, je n'aurais pas du tirer. Je me suis fait mal et si j'avais fait ce dernier tir... je ne sais pas si j'aurais récupérer totalement l'usage de mon bras...  
\- C'est aussi de ma faute. J'aurais dut te défendre, j'aurais jamais dut leurs dirent de te laisser tranquille, de faire taire leurs ragots. Je ne t'ai pas soutenu.

\- Peut être mais j'ai laissé ma logique derrière moi pour une question de fierté. J'ai refusé de t'écouter. Je vous ai blessé Marco et toi. Les dégâts physiques que j'ai reçu ne sont qu'une punition totalement méritée.  
\- Non, personne ne méritait d'être blessé. J'aurais du insister et dire au gars de pas venir te chercher.  
\- ça ne sert à rien de s'envoyer la balle. Ce qui est fait est fait on ne peut pas changer le passé. Finit-elle par murmurer doucement.  
\- Tu sais parfois discuter c'est important.  
\- Alors parlons d'autre chose.  
Elle le regarda avec un demi-sourire et il vient placer quelques mèches de cheveux derrière son oreille.  
\- Oui tu es partie vite la dernière fois et je n'ai pas eut le temps de te parler.  
Elle plongea son regard bleu dans ses yeux sombres et posa sa main sur sa joue et vient l'embrasser tendrement. Il répondit à son baiser avec douceur et il l'attira contre lui doucement passant une main dans son dos. Elle rompit le baiser d et sourit malicieusement. Elle se retrouvait légèrement plus grande que lui. A califourchon sur ses genoux. Il leva la tête pour plonger de nouveau son regard dans le sien et elle murmura :  
\- On est vraiment obligé de discuter ? Ça devient niait non ?  
Il sourit et vient à son tour déposer ses lèvres contre les siennes. Leurs souffles ne faisait plus qu'un. La chaleur de leurs corps se mélangeait et il posa ses main sur les cuisses de la jeune femme remontant petit à petit la chemise jusqu'à atteindre le sous-vêtement. Elle avait ses mains dans les cheveux du jeune homme et avait fait tombé son chapeau orange sur le lit. Elle décolla ses lèvres des siennes.

 _ **Début du lemon**_  
Elle attrapa doucement une poignée de cheveux tirant légèrement la tête sur le coter pour dévoilé la peau du cou. Ace accompagna le mouvement exposant sa peau. Elle déposa des baisers doux jusqu'à sa clavicule. Ce fut électrisant, elle sentait le pouls de l'homme de feu battre contre ses propres lèvres. La peau froide de la jeune femme contre sa peau lui donnait des frissons qui firent rapidement monter la chaleur et le désir dans son corps. Mais avant d'aller plus loin, ils devaient discuter de ce qu'ils voulaient faire non ?  
\- Kalia...  
\- Chut... tu le veux non ?

Elle vient l'embrasser à nouveau et posa une de ses mains sur son entrejambe caressant à travers le tissu. Il écarquilla les yeux surpris avec un gémissement. Son esprit se retrouvait embrumer par les caresses et les baisers de la rouge. Il en oubliait tout ce qu'il voulait dire. Elle se redressa légèrement et Ace put remonter la chemise au niveau de son abdomen. Il vient doucement caresser la peau lisse de Kalia. Sa peau était légèrement plus froide que la sienne. Son odeur était fort similaire à celle de la mer, un goût salé qui lui plaisait énormément. Les baisers de sa partenaire furent vite remplacer par de legeres morsures et suçons qui venait tacher sa peau. Il gémit doucement ensorcelé par les réactions de sa partenaire. Il ne pensait pas un jour devenir passif. Il reprit alors ses esprits et attrapa le tissus violet l'écartant. Les boutons sautèrent un par un. La chaleur de ses lèvres disparu de sa peau alors que la jeune femme redressait la tête pour plonger son regard bleu glace dans le sien ardent. Sa main desserra son emprise dans sa chevelure et elle fit glisser les restes de la chemise jusqu'au sol. Il la regarda doucement. Elle était nue devant lui. Elle était magnifique. Une silhouette svelte mais parfaite pour lui en tout cas. Il ne restait plus qu'une culotte blanche qui l'empêchait de la découvrir totalement. Alors qu'il remontait les yeux vers son visage il vit qu'elle ne l'avait pas lâcher d'un regard. Elle posa une main sur sa joue et vient l'embrasser doucement, puis sa langue s'insinua dans sa bouche et il en fit de même la dévorant, leurs souffles s'unirent à nouveau. Elle était devenu son oxygène. Il ne sut dire combien de temps dura le baiser mais elle le rompit chastement posant ses mains sur son thorax. Elle devait sûrement ressentir son cœur qui battait à la chamade.  
\- Marco va nous tuer pour sa chemise...  
\- Je lui en paierais une nouvelle. Répondit-il en l'attirant à nouveau vers lui. Cette fois ci ce fut son tour de venir mordiller la peau blanche de la jeune femme. Il évita son épaule blessée et laissa de légères rougeurs sur son cou. Elle déboutonna son jeans et ses mains passèrent dans son pantalon ou elle vient saisir son membre et commence des vas et viens. Il brisa à nouveau le contact retenant sa respiration pendant quelques secondes. Leurs regards se croisèrent à nouveau. Elle murmura :  
-A ton tour maintenant ?  
Il ne comprit pas ce qu'elle voulait dire. Avec un sourire malicieux elle se leva coupant tout contact physique avec lui. Il en frissonna et la regarda ahuri. Est ce qu'elle voulait arrêter la ? Elle tendit la main vers lui et après qu'il l'eut saisit elle le tira légèrement pour qu'il se lève. Une fois debout il la dépassait d'une tête mais il la trouvait toujours aussi impressionnante. Comment un petit bout d'être humain pouvait lui faire un tels effets ? Il se séparèrent totalement d'un demi pas et elle fit glisser son sous-vêtement sur ses jambes pour la laisser ensuite au sol. Ace comprit alors et laissa tomber son jeans au sol et enleva rapidement ses chaussures et son slip avant de se retrouver nu et en totale érection devant la jeune femme. Elle lui sourit et le poussa du bout de la main sur le lit. Il tomba à la renverse. Son cœur battait à la chamade. Il avait tellement chaud. La jeune femme grimpa à nouveau sur lui avec douceur et elle vient l'embrasser à nouveau. Il passa ses mains dans son dos doucement puis finalement vient doucement caresser sa poitrine. Le corps de Kalia se cambra et elle lui sourit . Les mains de la femme frôlèrent son érection et il gémit . Les joues de Kalia s'était coloré d'un jolie rose. Il se lécha les lèvres et prit de nouveau possession des siennes. Le désir semblait les consumés. Elle posa ses mains sur son torse et recula légèrement sur son bassin. Son sexe était plaqué sur son ventre et elle collait le sien contre son érection faisant quelques va et vient. Il gémit et son dos s'arqua. Sa tête rejeté en arrière avec un soupire.  
\- Kalia !  
Il se redressa doucement et vient mordiller sa peau descendant jusqu'à ses seins et quand il vient lécher son téton elle jeta sa tête en arrière et vient doucement griffer son dos. Sa respiration était saccadée et profonde.  
\- Ace... murmura t-elle en le regardant. Ses pupilles étaient dilatées comme droguées et elle vient mordiller sa peau doucement et le repoussa à nouveau malgré un gémissement plaintif.  
\- Pourquoi...  
\- Laisse toi faire Ace... chuchota telle doucement à son oreille. Il émit un léger gémissement plaintif. Elle posa ses main sur son torse et se souleva doucement. Elle prit son érection en main donnant des légers vas et viens qui lui procura un intense plaisir.  
\- Kalia... gémit-il en se tortillant sous elle.  
\- Chut... calme toi... ça va aller...  
\- Kalia...  
Elle fit pénétrer le membre en elle doucement. Ace retient sa respiration un instant les yeux écarquillés alors que son sexe était entré dans l'entre chaud et serré. Kalia se laissa descendre lentement sur le membre jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne puisse plus et s'arrêta. Elle ferma les yeux attendant que l'étirement douloureux se dissipe. Ace regardait le plafond la respiration rapide et saccadée. Une fois habitué, elle commença de lents vas et vient qui lui donnèrent des frissons de plaisirs dans tout le corps. Ace gémit doucement et la regarda. Il se redressa légèrement l'attirant vers lui pour l'embrasser. Les mouvements s'accélérèrent et le plaisir ne fit que monter de plus en plus entre les deux. Kalia avait la tête contre son épaule et gémissait de plaisir murmurant son prénom. Ace était dans le même état. Finalement leurs corps furent parcouru d'une décharge intense de désir et Kalia s'effondra sur Ace. Celui ci ce laissa tomber en arrière le souffle rapide. Il regarda la jeune femme et sourit doucement, béatement.  
 _ **Fin du lemon**_

Ils attendirent tout les deux que leurs respiration prirent un rythme normal. Elle resta un moment contre lui la tête reposant contre sa poitrine, les yeux fermés. Leurs cœur battaient avec force ressentit par l'autre et semblait les apaiser d'une façon étonnante.

Elle roula doucement sur le coter avec un léger gémissement de douleur et Ace se redressa rapidement l'examinant minutieusement. Inquiet il vient caresser doucement son épaule.  
\- Je t'ai fait mal...  
\- Non... ne t'inquiète pas. C'est quand je me suis décalée.  
\- Je vais te masser encore un peu.  
Elle sourit doucement et s'assit au bord du lit. A genoux derrière elle il massait à nouveau l'épaule violette. Leurs deux corps étaient encore humides de sueurs.  
\- il faut aller prendre une douche... murmura t-elle doucement.  
\- tu veux déjà remettre ça ? Reprit-il sur un ton taquin. Elle lui donna une légère tape et reprit :  
\- Non, c'était bien mais la j'ai juste besoin d'une bonne douche.  
Elle se leva avec un sourire prenant une serviette et des vêtements propres dans l'armoire avant de se diriger vers la salle de bain. Ace la regarda faire et l'interpella avant qu'elle n'ouvre la porte.  
\- Kalia... ça veut dire quoi ? Qu'on est ensemble ou qu'on est des amis qui couchent ensemble ?  
Elle se tourna vers lui avec une expression sérieuse et lui dit :  
\- De quoi tu as envie Ace ? Que ce soit l'un ou l'autre je suis d'accord. Je comprendrais que tu ne veuilles pas d'une relation sérieuse entre nous. Je sais que c'est difficile, je voyage entre deux navires, le regards de la plupart des pirates du navire ne sont pas forcément bon sur moi. Il va y avoir beaucoup de ragots. Je suis prête a m'engager, j'ai déjà prit cette décision, mais j'y ait mûrement réfléchit. C'est à toi de trancher.  
Elle entra dans la salle de bain et il entendit rapidement l'eau couler. Il n'avait pas quitter la porte des yeux. Elle lui donnait le choix. Elle ne le forçait pas à choisir, ne l'emprisonnait pas dans une relation dont il ne voulait pas. C'était la première fois qu'une femme lui laissait le choix. Il se leva et rentra dans la salle de bain. Elle lui tournait le dos et l'eau coulait à flot sur elle. La tête levée vers le ciel et les yeux fermés l'eau qui dégoulinait sur son corps l'excitait à nouveau. Il s'approcha d'elle et passa ses bras autour d'elle doucement.  
\- Ace... murmura t-elle tendrement en baissa la tête et posant ses mains sur les siennes.  
\- Tu es à moi... répondit-il d'un ton suave en caressant la peau de son ventre.  
\- C'est ta décision ?  
Elle ouvre les yeux se retournant pour passer les bras autour de son cou.  
\- Oui.  
Elle sourit et l'embrassa.

* * *

Et voilà la fin de ce chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous aura plus. N'hésitez pas à laisser une petite critique pour moi dire que vous avez pensé au chapitre c'est important pour que je puisse m'améliorer.


End file.
